Property of The Half Blood Prince
by Foret Interdite
Summary: TRADUCTION COMPLÈTE d'une fiction de THESEWARMSTARS. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est vraiment ? SS/HP, Spoilers T6.
1. Le jour de la rentrée

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 1 – Le jour de la rentrée**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt** **Interdite**

**Catégorie :** **M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: Slash SS/HP, mentions de viols et de tortures. La catégorie M est bien choisie. Cette fiction ne devrait pas être lue par des personnes de moins de 17 ans.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec la chronologie pour l'adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of the Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 1 – Le jour de la rentrée**

.

**2 septembre 1996 : Harry**

.

Harry était couché sur son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor feuilletant son livre de potions nouvellement acquis. Il n'avait jamais eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la chance – mis à part les situations où sa vie était en péril, bien sûr – mais le livre de rechange que Slughorn lui avait prêté ce matin en classe lui avait fait remercier sa bonne étoile.

Les marges de presque toutes les pages étaient remplies de notes diverses, de digressions, de conseils et d'explications variés – c'était presque comme avoir un tuteur particulier en Potions. Il pourrait effectivement bien réussir son année, à condition que Hermione ne confisque pas son livre d'abord.

Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre quel était le problème. Hermione disait que c'était de la triche, mais c'était simplement le propriétaire précédent, quel qu'il fut, – _Ce livre est la propriété du Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, comme il était inscrit l'intérieur de la dernière page de couverture – qui l'aidait un peu. Hermione l'aidait tout le temps, et visiblement elle ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche. Elle était juste agacée parce qu'il avait fait mieux qu'elle pour une fois.

Il n'avait déchiffré seulement que les premières pages de notes qu'il était déjà intrigué. L'auteur des graffiti avait une façon singulière d'exprimer les choses – c'était presque comme de la poésie. Il était certainement assez éloquent pour que Harry se sente tel un balourd totalement illettré.

Par exemple, à la page trois à côté de la phrase qui recommandait de « _remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre_ », il avait écrit « _déplacer la tige en remuant doucement, mais fermement, onctueusement, presque comme une légère mais tendre caresse, comme si vous vous souciez de la potion, vous __**devez**__ vous en souciez, vous devez en prendre bien soin._ »

Mais, parfois, il pouvait aussi être plutôt rude – à la page deux, il avait simplement raturé le mot « _Hacher_ » pour écrire « _Couper en dés_ » à la place.

Qui était cette personne qui s'appelait elle-même _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ? Harry n'avait pas encore d'idées préconçues concernant Slughorn d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais ce _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ était en tous cas meilleur professeur que Rogue ne l'avait jamais été.

Ron passa la tête à la porte. « Quidditch, mec ! Tu as dit que tu parlerais à tout le monde quand les épreuves de sélection débuteraient ce soir. Viens, tu ne peux pas être en retard si tu es le capitaine ! » rappela-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon.

Harry ferma le livre presqu'avec réticence.

.

* * *

.

**2 septembre 1996 : Rogue**

.

Le premier jour de classe était enfin terminé. Rogue ne savait pas vraiment si ce qui lui manquait le plus était le fait d'enseigner les Potions ou simplement la familiarité de la discipline. Certes, en des temps aussi incertains, il serait beaucoup mieux employé à tâcher d'enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à ces cornichons, d'autant plus que la série d'instructeurs incompétents qui leur avaient été infligé au cours de ces dernières années les avait laissés lamentablement ignorants.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait jamais vaincu avec ce lot à la dérive, à moins qu'il ne réussisse à marteler une ou deux choses dans leurs crânes obtus avant qu'ils aient obtenu leurs diplômes et s'en aillent à tout jamais loin d'aucune aide.

En dépit de ses peu nobles intentions, il était cependant satisfait d'avoir terminé sa journée. Il y avait seulement la présence de tous ces adolescents irritants et il ne pouvait en tolérer autant en une seule journée, et maintenant qu'il avait enduré le dîner dans la Grande Salle, il était libre. Il n'avait même pas été nécessaire d'assigner une seule retenue pour ce soir.

Il se pourrait que cette journée n'augure rien de bon : il se félicitait déjà de la fin de la _première journée_ avec un tel soulagement, alors qu'il avait encore une année entière à passer. Il décida que cela irait mieux une fois qu'il se serait habitué à vivre des journées semblables, mais il n'y croyait pas entièrement. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait maintenant passé plus de trente-six heures sans concocter aucune potion. Il devrait remédier à cela dans la soirée, parce que ressasser tout cela n'était certainement d'aucune aide.

Sans penser vraiment à une destination particulière, il quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le parc. C'était une soirée parfaite de septembre, et bientôt il se trouva dans un de ses endroits favoris au bord du Lac Noir – la vue était à couper le souffle, assez proche de la forêt pour dissuader les jeunes élèves d'errer plus avant mais pas si proche qu'il ait à regarder par-dessus son épaule toutes les dix secondes, et un saule (pas de la même variété que le Saule-Cogneur) dissimulait sa présence aux regards d'observateurs occasionnels. Il pouvait respirer ici.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il se tint là, contemplant les mouvements se propageant à la surface de l'onde lorsqu'une créature invisible du lac frôlait la surface, sentant le soleil et sa réflexion claire sur l'eau réchauffer sa peau, laissant la vive brise du soir jouer avec ses cheveux et fouetter son visage, et laissant son esprit vagabonder sans penser à rien, mais soudain l'air devint plus frais et le soleil déclina rapidement à l'horizon.

Il était temps de retourner au château. Revenir dans ses cachots, sombres et protégés, pour se remettre de cette incursion inhabituelle au grand air et peut-être commencer la potion Tue-Loup de ce mois ou quelques potions anti-fièvre - Poppy n'avait-elle pas mentionné une diminution de ses stocks ?

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

C'est une fiction que j'apprécie beaucoup, notamment pour le côté sensible du personnage de Severus Rogue.

.

.


	2. Séances de torture

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 2 : Séances de torture**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

* * *

.

**Avertissement de la traductrice :**

.

**Ce chapitre étant extrêmement violent, il est déconseillé aux mineurs de moins de 16 ans ainsi qu'aux personnes sensibles. Allez plutôt directement à la deuxième partie de ce chapitre (11 septembre 1996 : Harry) ou au chapitre 3.**

.

**Merci.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 2 : Séances de torture**

.

**10 septembre 1996 : Rogue**

.

Rogue se tenait à sa place habituelle, le visage couvert par un masque grotesque trop familier. Chaque membre du groupe s'était aligné pour s'agenouiller et baiser l'ourlet sale de la robe de leur maître en déclarant : « Ma vie à votre service, mon Seigneur » – certains avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres – et ils se trouvaient en silence, attendant que leur maître s'exprime. La tension dans l'air était palpable.

Enfin, il commença à parler. Il s'agissait d'un discours avec lequel Rogue était intimement familier et il essayait de ne pas penser où, inévitablement, il mènerait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres délirait, comme à son habitude, sur les sang-de-bourbe, les sang-mêlé et les traîtres à leur sang, et comment le monde sorcier était pollué par les sales moldus, et comment ils devaient mettre un terme à cela par tous les moyens, et montrer aux impurs comment ils étaient vraiment inférieurs. Il arrivait, maintenant, à la fin.

« Chacun de nous ici présent est au-dessus des sang-de-bourbe et des sang-mêlé, tout aussi sûrement que nous sommes au-dessus des cafards et des moldus, enfin presque chacun de nous. Chacun d'entre nous, excepté un, et nous savons qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien qu'il ne puisse les voir, Rogue pouvait sentir les sourires sauvages sur les visages des autres, et ils étaient tous dirigés vers lui. Il prit une respiration lente et profonde et se força à se détendre.

« Cher Severus, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix mielleuse dégoulinante de venin, voudrais-tu avancer d'un pas, demi-sorcier, que nous puissions te rappeler ta place ? »

La phrase avait été formulée comme une question, mais il s'agissait bien d'un ordre. Avec autant de dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler, Rogue se déplaça à l'intérieur du cercle et s'agenouilla sur le sol en pierre d'un froid impitoyable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bannit ses vêtements d'un sortilège et le froid commença à infiltrer ses os, mais il ne frissonna pas. _Il ne frissonnerait pas !_

Il se retrancha dans un coin sombre de son esprit pour surmonter la prochaine heure. Il ne penserait pas aux hommes alignés les uns derrière les autres, avides de le violer. Il ne penserait pas à leur souffle chaud et haletant dans son oreille quand ils se pencheraient sur lui. Il ne penserait pas à l'impression de ses entrailles en fusion quand, un par un, ils le prendraient rapidement et brutalement. Tous ces souvenirs seraient là demain, tapis et n'attendant que lui, mais pour l'instant il n'y penserait pas.

Quand le dernier homme revint à sa place dans le cercle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un pas vers Rogue et dit : « Tu es impur. »

Rogue répéta consciencieusement : « Je suis impur.

– Tu es déshonoré.

– Je suis déshonoré.

– Tu es indigne.

– Je suis indigne. »

Il ricana et ordonna : «Lève-toi, cher Severus. »

Rogue se leva sur des jambes tremblantes, mais il ne trébucha pas. Cette partie n'était pas la pire, et damné soit-il si jamais il leur permettrait de le voir flancher.

Alors il se tint parfaitement immobile pendant qu'ils s'alignaient de nouveau pour manifester leur opinion sur son héritage génétique et trente-trois nouvelles blessures rejoignirent les cicatrices éparses disséminées sur son corps, partout excepté sur la tête ou la main. Quelques uns se servirent de poignards, certains le brûlèrent avec le bout incandescent de leur baguette, d'autres lancèrent des maléfices cuisant ou de découpe, et une – Bellatrix Lestrange –utilisa ses ongles.

Quand ils eurent fini, Rogue se tenait toujours debout observant le sang ruisseler sur son corps meurtri pour former une mare à ses pieds. Il semblait crûment vif, contrastant sur la pierre grise, dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard – il lui certifiait qu'il était encore vivant. Il se rappela que c'était censé être une bonne chose.

Son maître affirma : « Tu es écœurant.

– Je suis écœurant. » confirma Rogue d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu es répugnant de laideur.

– Je suis répugnant de laideur.

– Tu es détruit.

– Je suis détruit. »

Il fit signe à quelqu'un, qui jeta les robes de Rogue à ses pieds, droit dans la flaque de son propre sang, et cracha : « Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! »

Rogue s'inclina, dit : « Oui, mon Seigneur », ramassa ses habits souillés, et transplana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**11 septembre 1996 : Harry**

.

Rogue rendait Harry dingue. Il semblait encore plus en colère que d'habitude aujourd'hui, si c'était encore possible. Effectivement, il avait donné plus tôt à Harry une retenue parce que Slughorn lui avait dit que Harry avait bien réussit son premier contrôle de Potions – au motif qu'il avait triché. Triché !

Alors maintenant, il était forcé de passer sa soirée dans les cachots pour faire Merlin sait quoi, et tout cela parce que le Prince était un meilleur professeur que ce vieux con minable et que Harry avait finalement obtenu une bonne note.

« Harry, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard – ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses… » conseilla Hermione.

Harry soupira. Elle avait parfaitement raison, bien sûr. « D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais… » dit-il et ramassa le devoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train de faire.

Il se tourna vers Ron. « Si je ne suis pas revenu dans trois ou quatre heures, pas la peine de partir à ma recherche ; je serai probablement déjà mort. Oh, et prends mes affaires quand tu monteras à l'étage, tu veux bien mec ? »

Ron hocha la tête, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Franchement, Harry ! Il ne va pas te découper et t'utiliser comme ingrédient à potion ! »

« Qui sait ? » dit Harry et il se dirigea vers l'ouverture laissée par le portrait. Les yeux de Ron étaient énormes.

Juste avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascule et se referme derrière lui, il entendit Hermione dire « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ronald. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'utilisation de parties du corps humain dans une potion sans le consentement de la personne est illégale. Le Professeur Rogue ne ferait cela juste parce qu'il ne l'aime pas. » Harry n'en était pas si sûr.

Quand il atteignit le bureau de Rogue tout au fond du dédale des cachots, il se tint devant la porte fermée balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas entrer là-dedans. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il soit en retard, alors il se résigna à frapper. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Entrez. » répondit une voix étouffée.

Harry fit comme demandé, et se tint juste derrière la porte fermée en attendant des instructions. Il escomptait une remarque cinglante à tout le moins – telle « _Encore un peu et c'était une absence injustifiée, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Peut-être vais-je doubler votre retenue pour cause de fainéantise ?_ » – mais Rogue ne parlait pas.

Il était simplement assis à son bureau, le regard dirigé vers le bas. Harry voulait déchiffrer son visage pour savoir quel était le souci, et cependant, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer quand même.

Ce qu'il vit était un Rogue paraissant très fatigué. Sa peau était pâle, même pour lui, et il avait les traits tirés. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, semblaient vides sans leur habituelle lueur d'aversion. Harry orienta son regard vers le bureau, dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui attirait le Maître de Potions, mais il était pratiquement vide.

Rogue ne paraissait pas dans son assiette – à ses yeux, en tout cas – et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, Harry se sentit presque désolé pour lui et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper. Il mit rapidement un terme à cette ligne de pensée. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour cette infecte chauve-souris ? Valait mieux simplement l'ignorer.

« Professeur ? »

Rogue leva sa tête à toute vitesse, presque comme s'il était surpris par la présence de Harry dans son bureau. Rogue avait-il réellement oublié qu'il était là ?

« Asseyez-vous, Potter. » dit-il avec un manque notable de venin et pinça l'arrête de son nez. « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à passer votre récent contrôle de Potions, mais je sais très bien que ce n'était pas dû à vos propres mérites. »

Il dit cela de façon tellement détachée que Harry ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Rogue désigna un livre sur le coin de son bureau et indiqua : « Vous le lirez dans son intégralité. Vous ne partirez d'ici que lorsque vous aurez fini. »

Avec cela, il se leva et traversa une porte que Harry n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, d'une démarche un peu moins gracieuse et intimidante que d'habitude, et la referma derrière lui.

C'était bizarre, généralement il est restait pendant les colles de Harry, pour mieux le regarder et faire des commentaires désobligeants. Non pas qu'il se plaignait, bien sûr. Il se dit que Rogue probablement avait simplement un autre étudiant à torturer ce soir.

Il saisit le livre qu'il était censé lire sur le bureau. « _L'Honnêteté dans la Préparation des Potions_ ». Au moins, il n'avait pas eu de chaudrons à décrasser.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.


	3. Perdu

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 3 : Perdu**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 3 : Perdu**

.

**18 septembre 1996 : Harry**

.

Harry couché sur son lit avec les rideaux fermés gardait les yeux fixés au plafond. Il devait être assez tard, mais son esprit était ébranlé et il était à peu près certain qu'il ne pourrait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Hermione, Ron et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à polémiquer sur le sexe hypothétique du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Harry rejoignait Ron quand à la masculinité du Prince – apparemment à cause du genre même du titre honorifique, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la véritable raison.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement, même pas à Ron ou à Hermione, mais il était en plein tumulte interne à propos des implications de leur conversation sur son attitude envers – il n'osait pas formuler _ses sentiments pour_ – le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Avant qu'il ait pensé à se questionner sur le sexe du Prince, il s'était attaché à cet homme inconnu dont il avait lu attentivement les suggestions, les spéculations et les pensées intimes depuis les deux dernières semaines. Il pensait même à lui comme à un ami, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais aujourd'hui, la possibilité qu'_il_ pourrait être une fille, ce que Harry ne le croyait pas, avait élu résidence dans sa tête et refusait d'y être délogé.

La note de marge qu'il avait déchiffrée tôt dans la journée (pendant les cours de sortilège, pour être totalement honnête) sur la dernière page qui détaillait le processus de préparation de l'Amortentia expliquait : « _Une potion pour créer le sentiment d'amour – est-ce que quelque chose pourrait être plus contradictoire ? Aucune potion n'est capable de créer ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de fac-similé de l'amour, parce que l'amour doit naître du plus profond du cœur. L'amour est la conviction que sa vie entière, son existence même, est incomplète sans l'objet de cet amour. L'amour est la certitude que vous feriez n'importe quoi – escalader les sommets les plus hauts, sombrer au fond de l'abîme le plus profond, mourir ou tuer même – si votre amour vous le demandait ou si jamais vous soupçonniez que cela intensifierait le bonheur de votre amour. L'amour c'est savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute, même si c'est un peu éloigné de la réalité, que votre amour est la personne la plus belle qui ait jamais vécu. Votre amour est votre soleil, éclairant votre monde et réchauffant votre peau. Vous l'amour est votre pluie, vous désaltérant et étanchant votre soif. Votre amour est votre air, vous rassasiant et soutenant votre vie même. L'amour est imprévisible, l'amour est douloureux, l'amour est magnifique, l'amour est dévorant, l'amour est gracieux, l'amour est sauvage. Les potions font d'incroyables choses, mais nul ne peut créer l'amour._ »

Ce passage, comme plusieurs avant lui, déclencha en Harry un pincement au cœur et une sensation de torsion dans ses intestins. Il se sentait _attiré_ par l'auteur de ces mots. Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il avait pensé à cette personne en tant que femme quand il l'aurait lue, et il trouva – à sa grande horreur – qu'il aurait été dangereusement proche de « tomber amoureux d'elle ».

Et c'était tout simplement ridicule ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré cette personne ou vu une photo d'elle. Il ne savait même pas si l'auteur était encore vivant. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un juste en lisant quelques-uns de ses écrits d'adolescence, n'est-ce-pas ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et puis, le Prince n'était _pas _une fille, il était absolument certain de cela.

Donc, où est-ce que tout cela le menait ?

.

* * *

.

**29 septembre 1996 : Harry**

.

Harry était dehors, paresseusement assis au bord du lac, se demandant quelle chose terrible avait pu arriver à la main du directeur et cherchant vainement à trouver Drago Malefoy sur la carte du Maraudeur – il préparait un sale coup, Harry le savait – mais il n'avait pas de chance et il n'allait pas tarder à faire sombre, alors il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

La scène qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il franchit le portrait de la salle commune de Gryffondor lui fit regretter qu'il ne soit pas resté dehors un petit peu plus longtemps. La salle était déserte, à l'exception de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient pratiquement lovés l'un autour de l'autre sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, occupés activement à se bécoter. Harry partit avant qu'on le remarque, bien qu'il fût à peu près sûr qu'il aurait pu se tenir là pendant une heure, peut-être même exécuter une petite danse, sans réussir à distraire le couple.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'approuvait pas – il _approuvait_, de tout cœur. Il avait juste espéré qu'il leur aurait pris un peu plus de temps pour réaliser que toutes leurs disputes passionnées masquaient le fait qu'ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il était sûr que ses deux meilleurs amis seraient plus heureux maintenant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il le serait lui-même. De sa compréhension, certes approximative, des jeunes couples amoureux, il savait qu'ils se retireraient probablement dans leur propre petit monde et l'ignoreraient complètement.

Il n'était pas au-dessus du sentiment de jalousie. Non pas qu'il était intéressé par Hermione de cette façon, pas du tout. Mais maintenant ils étaient chacun avec l'autre, et qui était avec Harry ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer à fréquenter quelqu'un, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour la personne à laquelle il témoignerait de l'intérêt. Voldemort penserait probablement que Noël arrivait en avance. Non, tout ce qu'il avait était les écrits désincarnés d'une personne qui vivait presque entièrement dans son esprit, et les chances que cela évolue vers le type de relation à laquelle il aspirait – soyons réaliste – étaient pratiquement nulles.

Mais Harry ne se mettrait pas en travers de la route de ses amis. La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de les laisser terminer leur session de bécotage en paix. Alors il se résolut à errer dans les couloirs pendant au moins une demi-heure, afin qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité.

Il se promena sans prêter la moindre attention à l'endroit où il allait. Quelque part dans le couloir Est du premier étage, il tourna là où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant et se rendit compte un peu plus tard qu'il était positivement perdu. Il sortit la carte pour voir s'il pouvait apercevoir le point intitulé « Harry Potter » et savoir où il était, mais il semblait que les maraudeurs avaient omis d'inclure cette section particulière du château sur leur carte.

Les murs étaient inhabituellement nus, sauf pour un portrait géant contenant le plus grand serpent que Harry avait jamais vu, nonobstant le basilic.

« Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? » interrogea Harry en Fourchelang.

« Salut, jeune parleur. Je suis Roscoff.

– Salut, Roscoff. Moi, c'est Harry. Peux-tu éventuellement me dire où je suis ? Je me suis un peu perdu.

– Vous vous tenez devant l'entrée du tunnel de Lady Poppingham. En tant que parleur, si vous souhaitez obtenir d'y entrer, il vous suffira de le demander. » fut la réponse du serpent, et ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle Harry s'était attendu. Un tunnel secret ? C'était trop bon !

Il était bien tenté de l'explorer immédiatement, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il menait ou bien si son gardien était digne de confiance, alors il décida de revenir plus tard avec sa cape d'invisibilité et de tenter sa chance.

« Euh, ce que je veux dire c'est : peux-tu m'indiquer le chemin pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor ? »

Une fois qu'il eut les indications, il ne manqua pas de prêter une grande attention à chaque changement afin qu'il puisse retrouver le tunnel.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.


	4. Frustrations

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 4 : Frustrations**

**.**

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 4 – Frustrations**

.

**1er octobre 1996 : Harry**

.

Rogue s'empêcha de grogner quand Malefoy claqua la porte derrière lui. L'entière discussion avait été un désastre absolu. Il se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et, lentement, expira, réprimant l'envie de réduire son bureau en pièces.

Pourquoi le sale gamin arrogant ne pourrait-il pas l'écouter pour une fois ? Ou bien, au moins lui _parler_. Voilà que Rogue était lié par un Serment Inviolable **(1)** à aider le garçon sous peine de mort, et le misérable roquet refusait de révéler même une vague idée de son plan visant à réaliser sa mission. Après l'incident de Pré-au-Lard avec le projet mal conçu du collier, les assurances de Malefoy qu'il avait la situation bien en main ne faisaient rien pour rassurer Rogue.

Il avait été chargé de découvrir la mission du garçon, de « l'aider » suffisamment dans sa tâche pour que le Serment n'essaye pas de le tuer, et finalement de la contrecarrer. À ce point, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était tout à fait mécontent de rester dans l'obscurité. Après tout, une fois qu'il aurait dévié Malefoy de sa tâche…

Non, il n'allait pas y penser. Réfléchir à cela ne changerait rien, et il tremblait déjà d'avoir suivi cette ligne de pensée.

Au lieu de cela, il se força à se concentrer sur d'autres choses, comme la colère qui bouillait à la surface. Colère dirigée contre le directeur pour exiger de telles choses de lui, colère contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le fait qu'il existe et contre ses Mangemorts pour avoir succombé si joyeusement à ses sirènes, mais surtout colère contre lui-même.

Il claqua son poing sur la table. Il détestait ça ! Il détestait se sentir si impuissant. Il détestait Lucius Malefoy pour n'avoir jamais vraiment donné à son fils la chance de bien tourner. Il haïssait le fait qu'Albus place une si grande confiance en lui, confiance différente de tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de recevoir, allant bien au-delà de ce qu'il méritait. Il haïssait la haute pile d'essais posée sur son bureau, attendant d'être corrigés. Il détestait cette pièce, avec son bureau sombre et rayé, et ses coins d'ombre, et le défilé constant d'élèves morveux à sa porte, réclamant son attention. Par l'enfer, en ce moment, il détestait _tout_.

Il avait besoin de sortir, désespérément, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Peut-être ce week-end.

.

* * *

.

**5 octobre 1996 : Harry**

.

Il était samedi avant que Harry ait eu une chance de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il attendait son heure, pas tout à fait patiemment, et enfin, vers huit heures samedi soir, Hermione demanda à Ron de la rejoindre pour une quelconque étude dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne chercha même pas à demander à Harry de venir.

Étude. Bibliothèque. Hou ! Hou !

Pendant ce temps, il avait été occupé avec les marges de son manuel de potions, essayant de comprendre la signification d'une phrase qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. L'annotation disait « _Même si je sais que je me suis moi-même placé dans cette situation, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a été fait – Sahashii sissah shiissii ?_ » À côté de la phrase, qui avait été écrite avec des tremblements peu caractéristiques, ce que Harry espérait trouver n'était _vraiment_ _pas_ quelques gouttes de sang du Prince. Mais il savait ce que c'était, et l'idée que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour blesser son Prince lui fit son estomac se soulever.

Ainsi, même si il avait été invité, Harry se serait probablement fait excusé de toute façon. Il sauta sur l'occasion qui se présentait.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'enfuit vers le portrait du serpent, suivant les instructions qu'il s'était récité constamment les jours derniers.

« Salut, Roscoff ! » appela-t-il quand il arriva, le souffle encore court dû à sa marche précipitée.

« Bonjour, jeune Harry ! » répondit le portrait.

Harry se sentit soudain nerveux. Le serpent avait dit que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de demander à passer l'entrée et que cela lui serait accordé, mais est-ce que ça pouvait être vraiment aussi facile ? Cela valait au moins la peine d'essayer, pensa-t-il.

« Euh, je me demandais, s'il te plaît, pourrais-je entrer dans le tunnel ?

– Je t'en prie, parleur. » Le portrait immédiatement bascula en avant pour révéler un sombre tunnel de pierre, dégageant une odeur de moisi. Il lança _Lumos_ et s'avança dedans.

Le tunnel était étroit et tortueux, mais au moins le sol était régulier et il ne trébucha seulement que deux fois. Il essaya de garder en tête la direction où il allait – n'y avait-il pas un sortilège pour cela ? Il ne pouvait pas, même si sa vie était en péril, se rappeler de l'incantation – mais cela lui fut beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Au moment où il atteignit la porte basse en bois à l'autre bout du tunnel, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être. Il hésita un moment, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'ouvrir la porte pour le savoir. Après tout, il était en sécurité caché par sa cape.

Même ainsi, il prit soin d'ouvrir et de fermer la porte très lentement et silencieusement – il se félicita de n'avoir pas oublié de lancer _Muffliato_, un don du Prince, afin de couvrir le grincement des gonds inusités depuis longtemps.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était l'air frais autour de lui : il était dehors. Une inspection attentive mais rapide de son entourage lui révéla qu'il se trouvait dans une allée entre deux rues commerciales de Pré-au-Lard. Elle était bordée sur deux côtés par l'arrière des boutiques, et la porte en bois elle-même se fondait dans la paroi du mur se trouvant derrière La Tête de Sanglier.

Et puis il l'entendit – un faible gémissement, venant de l'autre côté de l'allée à peu près à six mètres à la droite de Harry. Il se rapprocha, et dans la pénombre, il distingua deux silhouettes contre le mur. Il semblait que l'un maintenait l'autre avec son corps (au moins Harry pensait que c'était un homme, les deux avaient des formes masculines) son visage appuyé contre le mur. Étaient-ils en train de se battre ?

Harry entendit de nouveau le gémissement. Il semblait venir de l'homme qui était coincé, et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il souffrait. L'échange qui suivit confirma de plus en plus les soupçons de Harry.

Celui qui n'était pas contre le mur, se pencha vers l'autre homme, qui était légèrement plus court, et demanda d'une voix rauque « Tu veux être pris fort ? » Harry presque crut reconnaître la voix, mais elle avait un timbre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et il ne pouvait se la rappeler.

Son compagnon gémit de nouveau avant de répondre : « Oh, Merlin oui. »

Le plus grand souleva le menton de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un contact visuel. « Dis-moi si je vais trop loin. » dit-il sérieusement.

L'autre acquiesça sans rien dire et l'atmosphère changea subitement. Leurs mouvements devinrent frénétiques et leur respiration monta irrégulière et forte. Le pantalon de l'homme appuyé au mur tomba à terre autour de ses chevilles.

S'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, Harry savait qu'il était temps pour lui de détourner le regard, mais il ne pouvait forcer ses yeux à se conformer à sa conscience – il était sidéré.

Il avait entendu dire que le sexe entre deux hommes pouvait être pénible, mais que, avec une bonne préparation et une certaine maîtrise, ça n'était pas si mal, alors il fut choqué de voir l'homme le plus grand pénétrer l'autre, sans préliminaire aucun. Son compagnon poussa un cri incohérent et Harry grimaça en sympathie, mais il pilonna l'homme impitoyablement avec un furieux abandon. C'était presque comme s'il punissait quelqu'un, mais Harry ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait de son partenaire ou de lui-même.

Les deux hommes faisaient, de l'avis de Harry, les sons les plus merveilleux et, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré lui-même comme étant gay, ils lui procuraient un effet intéressant dans la région de l'aine. Harry se demanda si quelqu'un pourrait jamais émettre de tels sons pour lui.

Quelques grognements plus tard, le couple se calma et s'affala contre le mur. Quand ils eurent retrouvé leur respiration normale, ils ajustèrent silencieusement leurs vêtements et le plus grand fit à son compagnon un hochement de tête en guise d'adieu, puis se retourna et commença à marcher vers Harry.

Au moment où il passait, Harry entrevit clairement de son visage et en eut le souffle coupé. L'homme se tourna vers lui, scrutant la zone le front plissé, mais apparemment il ne trouva rien de suspect et, au grand soulagement de Harry, repris sa marche dans la ruelle.

L'esprit de Harry chancelait. Il trébucha en arrière dans le tunnel et d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à fermer la porte derrière lui et à allumer le bout de sa baguette, mais il était à peine cohérent.

_Rogue_ ? Cela avait été _Rogue_ tout ce temps ? Il avait bandé en regardant _Rogue_ s'envoyer en l'air ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si brutal et sans considération pour son partenaire – c'était bien le genre de Rogue de ne pas se préoccuper d'un iota de son partenaire. Mais Harry ne pouvait oublier qu'il s'était interrompu pour demander à l'autre ce qu'il voulait et de le prévenir s'il allait trop loin. _C'était_ bien de l'attention, chose que Harry n'aurait jamais attendu de Rogue.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il avait dû avoir mal vu. Mais on ne pouvait pas se méprendre : les fins cheveux couleur charbon, la peau cireuse, le nez légèrement crochu, les yeux pas vraiment noirs qui brillaient et semblaient presque sans fond, cette _présence_. Cela n'aurait pu être personne d'autre.

Quand il revint au dortoir, il constata qu'il n'était pas aussi tard qu'il l'avait craint – Ron et Hermione n'étaient même pas encore revenus de « l'étude ». Il était plus tôt que l'heure à laquelle il devrait aller se coucher un samedi soir, mais sa tête était toujours en train de travailler aussi rampa-t-il sous les couvertures et tira les rideaux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait été en mesure de faire autre chose maintenant.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti dans la ruelle s'était développée en une érection totale, presque douloureuse, tandis qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il aperçut le manuel du Prince au bout de son lit et sa queue envoya une saccade prometteuse. Il décida d'utiliser la méthode évidente pour que son esprit se libère de Rogue et des sons qu'il avait produits quand il avait joui, et il entoura sa main droite sur son érection. Il commença à pomper, rapprocha son livre de potions avec sa main libre, et inhala dedans profondément, imaginant que l'odeur du prince y flottait encore.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant – se branler en pensant au Prince – mais son engouement n'avait cessé de croître plus fort et il n'était pas état de le dénier en ce moment.

Il évoqua une silhouette indistincte dans son esprit qui répondait à ses attentions avec de délicieux sons de supplication. Comme il était proche de la jouissance, sa concentration sur son vague fantasme d'amant était déjà quelque peu fanée, mais au moment de son orgasme, le visage devint plus précis et il put voir une peau pâle, de longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'aux épaules, et des yeux pénétrants et sombres.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, chapitre 2 (_L'impasse du Tisseur_), page 28, Éditions Gallimard, 2005.

.

.


	5. Sectumsempra

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 5 – **_**Sectumsempra**_

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 5 – **_**Sectumsempra**_

.

**22 octobre 1996 : Harry**

.

Harry était absolument mortifié, pour plus d'une raison.

Tout d'abord, il avait en quelque sorte sans le vouloir, presque tué Malefoy. Et, alors que parfois il s'autorisait à donner libre cours à de telles pensées avec une sorte de jubilation, il n'avait jamais envisagé de le faire sérieusement. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, même s'il était une « _espèce_ _de_ _sale petit cancrelat répugnant_ » comme Hermione l'avait si éloquemment qualifié une fois **(1)**, et même s'il fomentait quelque plan abject, ce dont Harry était tout à fait certain.

Harry ne pouvait cesser de regarder sa main qui tenait sa baguette. Qu'avait-il fait ? Non, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait, et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Il espérait sérieusement qu'il n'allait pas être malade.

En outre, il était tout à fait confus au sujet du Prince. Harry lui avait implicitement fait confiance. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un maléfice comme _Sectumsempra_ pouvait bien faire dans son livre bien-aimé ? Cependant, il croyait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione. Le Prince l'avait seulement noté, il n'avait pas écrit « _Ce sort est sensationnel, je l'utilise tous les jours !_ » Harry voulait savoir si le Prince avait inventé lui-même ce maléfice. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait fait.

Une petite partie de lui se sentait presque trahie et il s'inquiétait que cet homme qu'il pensait si bien connaître fusse capable d'une telle chose, mais surtout il se demandait quel désespoir, quelle menace avaient donné au Prince une telle volonté farouche de conjurer ses ennemis. De quoi avait-il eu peur ? Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, ce jour où il avait noté l'expression étrange dont aucun d'eux ne semblait connaître la signification ?

En plus de tout cela, Rogue savait maintenant pour le Prince. Harry savait qu'il savait _quelque_ _chose_, d'après le regard mortel que lui avait lancé Rogue après qu'il ait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, mais il n'est pas sûr de l'étendue de ce qu'il savait. Il avait été tellement agité intérieurement quand Rogue effectuait la Legilimancie sur lui plus tôt qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué quels souvenirs Rogue avait trouvés pour répondre à sa question. Harry ne savait pas s'il fallait en être reconnaissant ou pas.

Il laissa se tomber la tête dans les mains et gémit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû mettre son livre à l'abri dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lui restait encore à déchiffrer plus d'un quart de notes de marge du manuel. Et, même si cela n'avait été que quelques heures, son Prince lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il avait besoin de lui maintenant.

.

* * *

.

**22 octobre 1996 : Rogue**

.

Rogue se tenait raide assis dans son fauteuil habituel regardant le tremblement des flammes rouge-orangées, un demi-verre vide de scotch serré étroitement dans la main. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il savait que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt était de sa faute. De toute évidence, il avait failli à Malefoy, de toutes les façons possibles. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider le garçon. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que la seule façon d'aider était d'assassiner la seule personne qui n'ait jamais eu confiance en lui, son seul ami.

Il vida son verre, puis le rempli de nouveau.

Et le maléfice ! Pourquoi avait-il même écrit cette maudite chose dans le manuel ? De toutes ses inventions immonde au fil des ans, les malédictions et les potions du même acabit, cela avait été la première à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Enfin, la première qu'il n'avait pas livré lui-même directement dans de mauvaises mains. Mais là, c'était différent. C'étaient des mains innocentes, les mains de Harry. Rogue pas assez idiot de penser à lui comme à un enfant, il était tout sauf un môme, mais il avait une pureté de cœur qui faisait que Rogue avait mal rien qu'en se rappelant le regard horrifié sur le visage de Potter lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

Ce qui le ramena au livre, Potter et le livre. Il ne cessait de voir et revoir encore dans sa tête le souvenir qu'il avait arraché de l'esprit du jeune homme.

Potter était étendu sur son lit dans le dortoir, feuilletant son manuel de Potions. Il s'arrêta quand un gribouillis attira son regard et Rogue regarda plus attentivement pour voir ce qui avait piqué son intérêt. Harry était absorbé – tout comme Rogue qui lisait la page par-dessus son épaule – par la lecture d'une recette de potion d'éveil maximal de tous les sens appelée Auctusentio. Il se souvenait avoir écrit ces mots, mais seulement vaguement.

« _J'ai brassé cette potion pour la première fois – et basé sur les effets décrits ci-dessous, cela a été un succès spectaculaire. J'écris ceci sous le saule près du lac, et je peux réellement voir les sirènes voltigeant et ondulant dans les profondeurs aquatiques. Je peux aussi voir des volutes de lumière et de couleurs tourbillonnant dans les airs tout autour de moi – qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'entends toutes les conversations ayant lieu sur le terrain, et une semble venir du haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais ce n'est étonnamment pas submergeant. J'entends aussi les animaux de la forêt et les insectes dans l'herbe et le bourdonnement de la magie du château et, je jure par Merlin, il y a de la musique qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai jamais entendu avant, c'est comme quelque chose sorti d'un rêve, et cela ne vient pas de n'importe où, cela vient de partout. La sensation de l'écorce de saule contre mon dos, des vêtements sur ma peau, de la plume à la main, me fait me demander ce qui arriverait si je me touchais en ce moment…_ »

Potter haleta et ferma les yeux, le livre tomba de ses doigts. Il se hâta de le ramasser et enfouit son nez dedans, inhalant profondément, avant qu'il ne le repose dans les draps. Il gémit et ouvrit son pantalon, glissant une main à l'intérieur. « _Oui, mon Prince,_ » souffla-t-il « _laisse-moi te toucher…_ »

À ce moment, Rogue réalisa soudain exactement ce qu'il regardait et se sentit comme un voyeur – ce qu'il était dans tous les sens du mot – alors il se retira en hâte de l'esprit du jeune homme. Il chercha sur le visage de Potter une quelconque indication qu'il avait eu conscience de ce qui s'était passé et, tandis qu'il semblait terrifié, Rogue ne vit pas l'embarras qu'il avait escompté. Il prit une fraction de seconde pour être reconnaissant de cela au moins puis se mit à aboyer des ordres. Cela avait marché pendant un certain temps, mais après que toute cette agitation se fut calmée, il ne pouvait oublier l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme ou le son de sa voix quand il avait gémi « _Oui, mon Prince_ » la main autour de son membre, l'esprit parti. _Mon_ Prince, avait-il dit, et cela envoya un frisson inattendu dans le dos de Rogue.

Il s'attendait à ressentir une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de la réaction de Potter s'il savait exactement sur qui il avait fantasmé et essaya de forcer son visage à reprendre son rictus familier, mais il sentit seulement une douleur sourde, quelque part dans sa poitrine, quand il imagina l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Potter qui aurait dû être hilarante.

Rogue descendit un autre verre – il avait perdu le compte il ya quelque temps, entre « trop et pas assez » était la meilleure approximation qu'il pouvait faire – et baissa la tête, en pinçant l'arête son nez. Cela simplement _ne pouvait_ _pas_ arriver.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** Voir le film _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_, d'Alfonso Cuarón, 2004.

.

.


	6. Runes anciennes

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 6 – Runes anciennes**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement **: Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 6 – Runes anciennes**

**.**

**23 novembre 1996 : Harry**

.

Sur la route de Pré-au-Lard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron et Hermione marchaient très près l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient se donner la main, mais n'osaient le faire. Il envisagea de les sortir de leur misère en leur avouant qu'il savait déjà qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais c'était trop marrant de les voir se tortiller ainsi.

Harry ignora leurs regards furtifs l'un vers l'autre et regarda la neige tomber. C'était une neige très légère qui flottait doucement vers la terre comme si elle était faite de purs nuages. Leurs pas étaient lents et tranquilles, tout comme la neige, et les tourtereaux ne remarquèrent pas sa distraction.

Comme c'était le dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard avant Noël, et donc leur dernière chance d'acheter des cadeaux pour les autres, ils convinrent de se séparer et de se retrouver aux Trois Balais d'ici deux heures. Harry avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il leur offrirait – un kit d'entretien à balai pour Ron et un journal d'étude pour Hermione, il avait envisagé un temps de choisir quelque chose pour Ginny, mais il considéra qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'encourager – de ce fait, il finit rapidement et il lui resta une heure de libre devant lui.

Il ne voulait pas tomber accidentellement sur Ron ou Hermione et gâcher la surprise, alors il erra dans le coin, essayant de ne penser à rien. Malheureusement, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, de plus il avait cessé de neiger, donc il n'avait même pas ça pour le distraire.

Il était préoccupé par l'équipe de Quidditch, par Ron en particulier. Il avait bien réussi lors du dernier match, mais Harry ne serait pas toujours en mesure de lui faire croire qu'il avait avalé une potion de chance. Harry espérait seulement que son match lui avait donné durablement un nouvel élan de confiance.

Il était également préoccupé par Malefoy et par quoi que ce soit qu'il planifiait. Il était convaincu au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il avait eu quelque chose à voir avec le sort ayant touché Katie, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses motivations.

Il était également inquiet au sujet de son manuel. Il avait finalement été en mesure de le récupérer dans la Salle sur Demande, et il vivait dans la crainte permanente que Rogue allait brusquement surgir, fouiller ses affaires et le lui confisquer.

En parlant de Rogue, au moins, il n'avait plus de retenue. Depuis qu'il avait failli tuer Malefoy, il avait eu des retenues avec Rogue tous les soirs de la semaine, mais hier c'était la dernière et désormais il était libre. Il avait passé le mois entier à réparer les dommages causés par les sortilèges dans la classe de DCFM, sans magie. Ce n'était pas exactement plaisant, mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux ça qu'éviscérer les grenouilles pour récolter leur foie.

Mais même si ces retenues étaient terminées, il avait encore quelque chose qui le tracassait. Il n'est pas sûr de ce que c'était exactement, mais c'était inquiétant. Lors de sa dernière colle, Rogue était assis à sa table corrigeant des copies comme d'habitude, et Harry finissait de combler les différents trous dans les murs avec du plâtre. Il aplanit la surface sur le dernier et, avec joie, alla rendre la truelle et le seau de plâtre à Rogue.

« Terminé, Potter ? Vous feriez mieux d'être certain d'avoir tout fini, parce que si je trouve un autre trou dans le mur, je sais exactement à qui faire appel pour le réparer. » menaça Rogue, en allongeant la main pour récupérer la truelle dans la main également tendue de Harry. Il s'arrêta net et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il, prenant la main gauche de Harry.

Harry rapidement retira sa main. « Rien du tout, monsieur. »

Rogue le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il tende de nouveau le bras. « S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien ; s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien... » plaida Harry silencieusement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire disputer pour quelque chose qu'Ombrage avait fait.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il dise quoi que se soit, son pouce effleura le dos de la main de Harry. Ils firent tous deux un mouvement vers l'arrière comme s'ils avaient été brûlés. Rogue plissa les yeux.

« Avez-vous... Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était... ? » balbutia Harry, et Rogue le coupa.

« Avez-vous senti cela ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry déglutit en hochant la tête, tout en maintenant sa main. Il l'avait senti, et cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant. La comparaison la plus proche à laquelle il pouvait penser était d'avoir été touché par de l'électricité statique, mais c'était quelque chose de différent. L'étincelle qu'il avait sentie était magique, pas électrique, et il était à peu près sûr que ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été à l'intérieur de lui, plutôt que quelque chose ayant été transféré de la main de Rogue à la sienne ou vice-versa, comme un choc l'aurait pu être. Il essaya de se rappeler si cela était jamais arrivé lorsque Rogue et lui s'étaient touchés auparavant, mais il était pratiquement certain que c'était le premier contact peau-à-peau qu'ils avaient jamais eu.

Mais, au nom de Merlin, que s'était-il passé ? Rogue semblait tout aussi confus que lui, et c'était carrément flippant.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant que Rogue ordonne « Dehors, Potter. Et cessez d'essayer de tuer vos camarades de classe. Je suis bien conscient que c'est une caractéristique familiale, mais c'est plutôt une mauvaise habitude. »

Alors oui, Harry était inquiet. Mais il s'était presque passé une journée entière, et rien de d'affreux ne semblait être arrivé. Du moins pas encore. Alors peut-être qu'il se faisait du mouron pour un rien. Il força son esprit à s'éloigner de ce sujet, déterminé à penser à des choses plus agréables.

Avait-il besoin d'acheter un cadeau pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Il pouvait penser à une personne à qui il voudrait bien offrir un cadeau, mais même s'il le faisait, ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait été en mesure de le lui remettre. Quand même, il décida qu'il pourrait être amusant de prétendre qu'il faisait des courses pour le Prince, juste pour tuer le temps.

Il contourna la boutique de Quidditch, celles de Zonkos, de Honeydukes et de Gaichiffon parce qu'il savait que le Prince n'aurait pas besoin de quelque chose venant de ces endroits, et également la librairie parce que, vraiment, dans quel autre lieu pourrait être Hermione ? Le magasin suivant devant lequel il passa était celui de Chambert et Chapel qui vendait, selon leur enseigne, des _Bijoux Traditionnels pour le Monde Magique_. Il se sentait comme une _fille_ pour venir ici, mais il devait bien vérifier toutes les possibilités, pas vrai?

Il entra timidement et essaya de déterminer si les rayons entre sorcières et sorciers étaient distincts. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se payer la honte en regardant trucs de filles... Après qu'il se soit tenu à la porte pendant quelques instants, le commerçant vint vers lui.

S'il avait évidemment reconnu Harry, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry s'était rendu compte que cela se passait ainsi dans les boutiques haut de gamme qui étaient habituées à être fréquentées par des célébrités, et savaient que se comporter servilement auprès d'elles ne les mènerait nulle part.

« Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier, Monsieur ? Je tiens à souligner que les articles pour sorcières sont à votre gauche, pour sorciers, à votre droite, et le mur du fond comporte surtout des articles unisexe. » expliqua-t-il.

« Euh, je vais regarder sans acheter, je pense. » répondit Harry.

« Je vous en prie, prenez tout votre temps. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez des questions. » déclara le vendeur et il retourna à son poste derrière le comptoir.

Harry se dirigea vers le côté droit du magasin et commença à fouiller. Il constata que la plupart des bijoux pour sorciers étaient lourds et paraissaient encombrants et que la plupart des articles unisexe étaient très brillants et simples. Une vitrine, cependant, attira son attention.

Elle exposait une variété de colliers, chacun avec le même type de chaînes – était-ce du platine ? – mais avec des pendentifs différents. Les pendentifs étaient gravés sur différentes sortes de pierres et avaient une allure intéressante, mais Harry ne savait pas ce que les formes signifiaient. On pouvait lire sur le haut de la vitrine : « _Sortilèges appropriés inclus_ ». Étrange !

« Euh, excusez-moi Monsieur ? » appela Harry.

Le vendeur fut à ses côtés en un instant : « Oui, puis-je pour vous aider ?

– Pouvez-vous me dire ce que signifient les différents pendentifs ? Je ne les reconnais pas.

– Ah, oui bien sûr. Il s'agit d'une étonnante collection. Celui-ci, – et il montra le collier à l'extrême gauche, qui avait été sculpté dans du jade – est la rune du Maître _ès_ Botanique. Il possède des sortilèges favorisant la croissance et les cultures plus un répulsif particulier contre le _Filet du Diable_. La rune suivante est le pendentif du joueur de Quidditch. C'est la rune pour les balais, et comprend un très puissant sortilège d'amortissement contre les Cognards. Le lapis-lazuli ici est la rune des Aurors, avec…

– Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'il y en a une pour un Maître _ès_ Potions ? » l'interrompit Harry.

Le vendeur sourit. « En effet, elle est juste ici. » Il désigna un pendentif dont la forme semblait tourbillonner, sculpté dans de l'onyx noir. Elle faisait penser à Harry aux volutes de vapeur montant en spirales au-dessus d'un chaudron, ou aux sortes de remous que faisaient les potions quand on les travaillait correctement. Il était fasciné. C'était parfait.

« Quels sortilèges possède-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il, en essayant vainement de cacher son excitation.

« Celle-ci protège l'utilisateur contre les explosions de chaudron et celle-là empêche les vapeurs de pénétrer la peau et de rendre les cheveux gras.

– Pourrais-je ajouter d'autres sortilèges si je voulais ? » demanda Harry, feignant la nonchalance.

Les yeux du vendeur s'élargirent un peu. « Eh bien, toute personne ayant la capacité adéquate, bien sûr, pourrait ajouter un charme supplémentaire. Ils sont plutôt difficiles à réaliser, je le crains. C'est pourquoi ils sont si chers. »

D'accord ! Harry avait complètement oublié. « Combien ?

– Cinquante-deux gallions et quatorze mornilles. »

Doux Merlin ! _Si chers_, il pouvait le dire ! Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Acceptez-vous les traites bancaires ? »

Le bijoutier sourit à pleines dents. « Absolument ! Sur votre droite, par ici. » Il enleva le collier de la vitrine et conduisit Harry au comptoir.

« Euh, vous avez un coffret ? C'est pour un cadeau.

– Bien-sûr! »

En un rien de temps, Harry avait rempli la traite et se retrouva sur le trottoir avec un écrin en velours vert dans sa poche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin des Trois Balais qu'il se rappela qu'il ne pourrait effectivement pas être en mesure de donner son cadeau, si soigneusement choisi, si absolument parfait, au Prince. À quoi avait-il pensé ? De toute évidence à rien. Le Prince avait tendance à lui faire ça, il lui était difficile de penser rationnellement. Et maintenant il possédait un collier d'une cinquantaine de gallions et n'avait personne à qui l'offrir.

Il se sentit comme le roi des idiots.

.

* * *

.

**6 décembre 1996 : Harry**

.

« Potter, restez-là. »

Harry soupira et retomba sur sa chaise. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Il haussa les épaules à Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils lui lancèrent vers lui des regards interrogateurs.

Une fois que tout le monde fut hors de la salle, Rogue agita sa baguette vers la porte fermée et dit : « Venez ici, Potter. »

Harry s'approcha du bureau avec un mélange de défiance et d'appréhension. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il chercha à lire le visage de Rogue pour savoir s'il était sur le point d'être réprimandé pour quelque chose, et s'alarma de trouver que l'homme paraissait... – était-ce même possible ? – …nerveux. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu Rogue paraître nerveux dans sa vie. En fait, Rogue semblait s'en tenir à peu près aux expressions « irrité », « en colère », et « j'en ai marre ».

« Potter, si cela ne vous dérange pas... ce que je veux dire, c'est que je voudrais... Oh, et puis zut ! Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. » Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il allongea le bras et posa la main sur celle de Harry qui était posée au bord du bureau.

L'instinct de Harry lui commanda de retirer sa main, mais ces picotements magiques étranges étaient de retour et il voulait voir ce qui arriverait.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'arriva pas grand-chose. Après quelques secondes, le picotement se transforma en un faible bourdonnement et, au moment où Rogue cessa le contact, il n'était presque pas perceptible. Au nom des Fondateurs, qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Harry resta là où il était, en attente d'une explication.

Mais tout ce que Rogue dit fut : « Comme je m'en doutais... Bonne journée, Potter. » Puis il commença à ranger les papiers sur son bureau.

Eh bien, il supposa qu'il aurait dû savoir que Rogue ne lui expliquerait jamais quoi que ce soit.

Après le déjeuner, Ron, Hermione et lui eurent tous une période de temps libre. Mais les tourtereaux coururent à la « bibliothèque » pour « étudier », donc Harry monta seul au dortoir. Il n'était pas trop bouleversé à ce sujet cependant, car il voulait, encore une fois, essayer sur le collier le sortilège qu'il avait trouvé.

Ça serait parfait si cela pouvait marcher – le collier était censé servir de bouclier pour repousser les sorts mineurs et diminuer la sévérité des plus importants. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait maintenir son propre sortilège. Il avait essayé tous les jours, pendant les quatre derniers jours, mais chaque fois le sort disparaissait avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait en place. C'était comme s'il n'était tout simplement pas suffisamment puissant pour l'achever. Peut-être était-ce ce dont le vendeur parlait lorsqu'il disait que les sortilèges étaient difficiles à réaliser.

Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Il sortit sa baguette et entonna l'incantation une fois de plus. Quand il en était à la partie où les choses normalement commençaient à tourner en eau de boudin, il fut étonné de sentir le sortilège tenir. Après quelques secondes, la rune brillait d'un blanc lumineux qui lentement s'effaça pour revenir à la normale. Par tous les Hippogriffes du Ciel et de la Terre, est-ce que cela signifiait que ça avait marché ?

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.


	7. Surprise !

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 7 – Surprise !**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 7 – Surprise !**

.

**25 décembre 1996 : Harry**

.

Harry se réveilla le matin de Noël tout à fait conscient qu'il était seul. Il ne voulait pas se sentir triste le jour où il était censé être si heureux. Il se dépouilla de ses pensées moroses avec un haussement d'épaules, comme s'il le ferait d'une cape autour de ses épaules. Hermione était rentrée chez elle pour voir ses parents et Ron, au Terrier, était entouré par une multitude de Weasley. Et Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à partir pour cause de problèmes de sécurité. Et alors ?

Il se tourna vers la petite pile de cadeaux empilés sur le sol au pied de son lit. S'il y avait quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait des gens qui pensaient à lui, c'était bien de recevoir des cadeaux à Noël.

Il trouva rapidement le traditionnel pull-over Weasley – bleu-marine cette année – et l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'explosif venant des jumeaux, quelque chose de non comestible de la part de Hagrid, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un bracelet venant de Ginny (il ne comprendrait jamais les filles, jamais), un T-shirt qui proclamait « _The Snitch is my Bitch_ » de la part de Ron (c'était quelque peu inattendu, mais plutôt cool) et – surprise des surprises – un livre offert par Hermione !

Le livre paraissait vraiment ancien, et Harry ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre le titre. Il ouvrit délicatement la couverture du livre et une note d'Hermione s'en échappa.

.

_Joyeux Noël, Harry !_

_J'étais tellement excitée quand j'ai trouvé ce livre, et bien sûr, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Il est réellement écrit en Fourchelang, incroyable, non ? Le libraire m'a dit que le titre était _Sortilèges et Autres Enchantements dans la Langue de Serpents_, mais je ne suis pas sûr si je dois le croire. Ce livre doit valoir une fortune, et manifestement il n'en avait aucune idée. Il semblait juste content de se débarrasser de lui, en fait. Sa boutique est du genre qui n'attire généralement que des clients qui ne veulent pas acheter ce qu'ils ne savent pas lire, peu importe la signification historique._

_Tu me manques terriblement et je me sens tellement mal à te laisser ici tout seul durant les vacances. Pratiquer le Quidditch c'est bel et bien, mais s'il te plaît utilise au moins une partie de ton temps pour réviser tes leçons._

_À bientôt !_

_Hermione_

.

Un livre écrit en Fourchelang ? Il ne savait même pas cette langue pouvait être écrite. C'était peut-être le cadeau le plus impressionnant qu'il ait jamais reçu, à supposer qu'il pourrait en fait le lire.

Il alla vers ce qu'il pensait être la table des matières – ça ressemblait bien à cela, en tout cas – et il regarda l'écriture sur la page. Malheureusement, on aurait dit que les caractères formaient un vrai ramassis de gribouillis, et ils commencèrent à bouger ! Il était sur le point de fermer les yeux pour ne pas tomber malade, quand il crut reconnaître quelque chose.

Certains des gribouillis en haut de la page avaient changé et formaient maintenant l'expression « _Contenu Ici_ ». C'était bien la table des matières, après tout. Il se déplaça lentement vers bas de la page, et finit par trouver les noms de tous les chapitres, y compris _Sorts pour Siffleurs_, _Potions pour Fourchelang_, _Sorts Sombres pour Serpents Sournois_, et _Enchantements pour les Enchanteurs_.

« Oui, » pensa-t-il « c'est certainement le plus cool des cadeaux ! » et il se mit à l'aise pour lire son nouveau livre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir enduré l'obligatoire « Banquet Débordant de Gaieté », il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et son nouveau livre pour trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait être. C'était juste trop vide dans la Tour – six autres étudiants étaient restés durant les vacances, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était de Gryffondor. Harry aimait Poudlard, bien sûr, et quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps, il était content d'être seul. Mais pas à Noël.

Il s'assit sur un banc situé au troisième étage, près d'une fenêtre qui était juste au-dessus du hall d'entrée principal. Il avait lu deux autres pages, ce qui lui avait pris un peu plus de temps à lire que si elles avaient été écrites en anglais, quand il aperçut du mouvement sur le terrain.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Rogue marcher résolument vers les grilles d'entrée. Pendant environ une demi-seconde, il s'amusa hypocritement à penser : « Eh bien ! Je me demande ce qu'il va faire… » Qui trompait-il ? Il savait exactement ce que Rogue allait faire. Sans prendre le temps de se demander vraiment pourquoi il était autant intéressé à le revoir faire ça, il attrapa sa cape et courut vers le portrait de Roscoff, rétrécissant son livre et le rangeant dans sa poche en cours de route.

.

* * *

.

**25 décembre 1996 : Rogue**

.

L'homme suivit Rogue à l'arrière du pub, tout comme Rogue l'avait deviné. Il pouvait toujours choisir ceux qui étaient du genre à faire ça. Ils se classaient en trois catégories principales, les jeunes et naïfs, les plus âgés et un peu masochistes, ou les peu séduisants qui acceptaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir. L'homme qui l'avait suivi appartenait plutôt décidément au second groupe.

Ce n'est pas comme si Rogue faisait ce genre de chose régulièrement. Il l'avait fait quelques fois, plusieurs, tout au plus. Et il avait toujours refusé de s'en sentir coupable. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'être parfaitement certain que son partenaire sache où il mettait les pieds.

Et puis, parfois, il avait juste besoin de se libérer. Non pas que c'était tellement une libération sexuelle, non, si le sexe était son principal objectif, il y avait des façons certainement plus agréables de s'y prendre. Mais il lui fallait un exutoire à la colère brûlante, au dégoût de soi, à toute la haine, amassés en boule dans son estomac. Autrement, il serait bien capable de lancer des maléfices sur ses étudiants au hasard. Ou sur lui-même.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Rogue retourna l'autre homme – Rogue était à peu près sûr qu'il s'était présenté à un moment, mais avait oublié son nom – et lui appuya le dos contre le mur.

« Sois certain que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Ça va faire mal. » lui murmura Rogue à l'oreille.

L'homme gémit. « Pas de pitié. » dit-il et se tourna vers le mur. Les deux défirent rapidement leur pantalon et Rogue pénétra l'autre homme sans avertissement.

Et cela brûlait, oh combien cela brûlait ! Il n'utilisait jamais aucune lubrification dans ces brèves rencontres, bien sûr, et il sentit que son membre était comme en feu. Et pas de la bonne façon, non plus. Au lieu de se laisser le temps de s'adapter, il se força à commencer les coups d'estoc, profonds et durs.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit : « Oh… Ah !… Oui ! » et sentit un frisson caractéristique venant de son compagnon. Rogue vint peu après, presque malgré lui.

Il murmura un sortilège de nettoyage, remit ses vêtements, et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant que l'autre homme rentre dans le pub. Il avait autre chose à faire dans cette ruelle, cette nuit.

Quand l'homme eut disparu, il fit quelques pas sur sa droite, ce qui le laissa debout juste en face de celui qui s'était rendu invisible. Il ne détectait pas de sortilège de dissimulation – peut-être, une cape ?

Il se pencha aussi près qu'il put, sans prendre le risque de toucher la personne et abaissa le timbre de sa voix pour dire dans un ronronnement séduisant : « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Il entendit, avec satisfaction, qu'un souffle frémissant était relâché dessous la cape. Rogue sourit, puis soudainement leva le bras et tira la cape.

Quand il vit qui était sous elle, il put réellement sentir le sang quitter son visage. Pour une raison totalement inexplicable, sa première pensée fut : « Il va me haïr maintenant. » C'était ridicule ! Comme si Potter ne le haïssait pas déjà de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Rogue regarda avec réticence dans les yeux de Harry, redoutant d'y lire le dégoût, la répulsion, la dérision qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y trouver. Ce n'était pas moins que ce qu'il méritait, bien sûr. Ce qu'il vit au contraire fut, incontestablement mal dissimulé, du désir. Il s'entendit souffler fortement (il refusa de penser qu'il avait réellement haleté) et se vit lever la main, comme pour effleurer la joue du jeune homme. Heureusement, il s'arrêta à temps et recula d'un grand pas.

« Retournez au château tout de suite ! Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. » dit-il avec autant de venin qu'il pouvait générer, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup étant donné les circonstances actuelles, et il sortit rapidement de la ruelle.

Dès qu'il fut bien hors de vue, il s'appuya contre un mur et baissa la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez. De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient éventuellement le trouver ainsi, le voir dans cette situation décidément stupide, il fallait que ce soit lui. Pour le moment, Rogue ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il pourrait vivre avec cela.

Il _fallait_ que ce soit Harry.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Coup de cœur :**

.

Deux autres fictions de** Thesewarmstars** [1340907] ont été très bien traduites par **Bliblou** [617195] : _Écho_ [5422813] et _Sans voix_ [5420694].

.

Au sujet de **Bliblou**, faites-vous plaisir en lisant _Les Maudits_ [3953044], une histoire très originale de vampire entre Severus et Harry.

.

.


	8. Occlumancie et Onyx !

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 8 – Occlumancie et Onyx !**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars.** Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

.

**Avertissement :**

Ce chapitre étant très dur à cause d'une scène abominable de violence sur une femme et surtout un pauvre enfant, je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles et les mineurs de moins de 16 ans et d'allez directement à la deuxième partie du chapitre (**9 janvier 1997 : Rogue**).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 8 – Occlumancie et Onyx !**

.

**6 janvier 1997 : Harry**

.

Dumbledore avait perdu l'esprit. C'était la seule explication.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et essaya de se concentrer sur ses devoirs de Métamorphose, mais c'était inutile. À quoi donc avait pensé Dumbledore hier ? Premièrement, ils en avaient appris davantage sur le passé de Voldemort, et ça c'était parfaitement bien. Puis, Dumbledore avait décidé que c'était le travail de Harry d'obtenir le réel souvenir de Slughorn concernant la conversation à propos des Horcruxes. Et, comme si lui fixer une mission complètement impossible n'était pas suffisant, il annonça que Harry devrait reprendre des leçons d'Occlumancie avec Rogue !

Harry allait mourir, il en était sûr. Principalement parce que Rogue allait le tuer. Comment ne pourrait-il pas le tuer, après ce que Harry avait fait ? Il frissonna en se rappelant le regard d'horreur sur le visage de Rogue quand il avait été découvert.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. « Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour tes, euh, leçons supplémentaires en Défense, non ? »

Est-ce qu'il voulait être en retard ? Oui. Il voulait être tellement en retard qu'il ne se serait jamais montré en cours. Bien que, réellement, esquiver ses leçons différerait probablement sa mort de peu et la rendrait seulement juste beaucoup plus douloureuse. Mieux valait en finir au plus vite.

« J'crois pas, non. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, hein ? »

Quand il arriva finalement au bureau de Rogue, il s'agita devant la porte, essayant de penser à une façon de s'excuser. Rien ne lui venait vraiment en tête, aussi s'arma-t-il de courage et frappa.

Une voix de l'intérieur lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit en fermant la porte derrière lui et se prépara pour la critique à venir.

Mais elle ne vint pas. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien sûr – si Rogue pouvait prétendre que rien n'était jamais arrivé, alors lui aussi il le pourrait.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes entraîné à développer vos affligeantes et faibles compétences en Occlumancie depuis la dernière fois que nous avons fait cela. » ricana Rogue de façon typique.

Harry afficha ce qu'il espérait être un visage contrit. Bien sûr, qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu pratiquer ? Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de le faire, et sans un enseignant, ses chances d'y arriver étaient inférieures à zéro.

« Non, bien sûr que non, vous ne vous êtes pas exercé ! » dit Rogue. « Vos talents dans l'étude ont toujours été abominables. Très bien, voyons un peu ce que vous avez retenu : _Legilimens_. »

Harry n'avait pas été préparé pour cette attaque soudaine, et à sa grande surprise, Rogue n'envahit pas immédiatement son esprit. Cela signifiait-il que Harry s'y prenait bien ? Malheureusement, le choc de son succès inattendu le distrait d'essayer de se protéger de Rogue, et celui-ci s'introduisit à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Harry vit des éclairs de lui-même marchant dans le couloir de son école primaire ou arrachant les mauvaises herbes du jardin. Puis le tourbillon sembla se focaliser sur un souvenir de Harry assis dans le noir dans son placard, serrant les genoux et se balançant légèrement. Il avait faim, tellement faim, et son bras droit lui faisait si mal. Il essayait désespérément de penser à ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter cela afin ne pas le refaire, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Son menton commença à trembler.

Non, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Rogue le voir pleurer, certainement pas ! Il imagina qu'il repoussait Rogue vers l'arrière par les épaules, hors de son esprit, hors de ses souvenirs. Et cela marcha ! Rogue fut repoussé mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry bascula et il fut tiré en avant vers Rogue, à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Il sembla tomber en vrille pendant un temps, surprenant de brefs bouts de scènes, mais jamais assez pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis, comme auparavant, le tourbillon se fixa sur un souvenir.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une femme, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté, couchée à même le sol, inconsciente. Elle avait un nez très familier. Puis il remarqua un enfant – ce devait être Rogue – d'environ neuf ans. Il pleurait en priant la femme de se réveiller.

« _Maman, s'il te plaît, tu dois te lever. Je t'aime, je t'aime, tu dois te lever !_ » suppliait-t-il.

Puis un homme, dont Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas l'air très amical du tout, saisit le petit garçon par l'épaule. « _Je t'aime_ ? » railla-t-il. « _Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre, mon garçon, que personne ne t'aime ? Pourquoi quelqu'un t'aimerai ? Arrête tes pleurnicheries_ ! »

L'homme – ce devait être le père de Rogue – abaissa brusquement les pantalons et sous-vêtement de l'enfant jusqu'aux genoux et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre à quatre pattes. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon et se mit à genoux derrière l'enfant, qui était alors secoué de sanglots.

« _Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, sale petit cochon de mioche. Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter tant que tu peux, parce que personne ne va jamais aimer un tel sac à merde ! Personne ne voudra jamais te toucher ! _»

Harry recula rapidement. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, oh Merlin, il ne voulait _pas_ voir ça ! La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant qu'il sorte de l'esprit de Rogue était que l'homme s'avança violemment et que le petit garçon cria de toutes ses forces.

Il s'attendait tout à fait à ouvrir les yeux sur un Rogue orageux, non, sur un pur et simple _meurtrier_. Et, pouvait-on vraiment blâmer l'homme ? Mais quand il leva les yeux, Rogue le surpris pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il tournait le dos à Harry, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la tête baissée. Harry eut l'impression qu'il aurait préféré être couché sur le sol en position fœtale. Harry leva le bras et timidement posa la main sur son épaule, mais Rogue se déroba violemment.

Bien sûr, c'était stupide de sa part ! Rogue ne voudrait surtout pas être touché en ce moment.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il devait faire quelque chose pourtant, pas vrai ?

Il risqua : « Monsieur ?

– S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. S'il vous plaît. »

Harry était sûr à cent pour cent que Rogue ne lui avait jamais dit les mots « _S'il vous plaît_ », jamais. Maintenant, il l'avait dit deux fois, et dans un ton qui donna à Harry l'envie de pleurer.

« Euh, d'accord. Je ... Je m'en vais alors. » dit Harry tout bas et sortit discrètement par la porte.

À quoi avait-il pensé, au nom des Fondateurs ? Ce n'était pas bon. Il devait s'excuser, se réconcilier avec Rogue en quelque sorte. Mais après avoir forcé un homme si fier, un tel homme d'honneur, à revivre pareil souvenir, toute solution semblait honteusement déplacée.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Mais il allait avoir besoin de certaines informations. Hermione n'avait-elle pas vérifié dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ pour départager Ron et lui à propos d'un pari sur l'âge réel de Dumbledore ? Il y aurait-il de telles informations sur l'ensemble des professeurs ? Cela valait certainement la peine de vérifier.

.

* * *

.

**9 janvier 1997 : Rogue**

.

Rogue, assis à sa place habituelle à la table les professeurs, poignardait avec irritation son petit déjeuner. Cela faisait deux jours, mais il était encore en colère par rapport à la désastreuse leçon d'Occlumancie. Et l'épisode de Noël, non plus, n'aidait pas exactement à calmer son humeur.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit _Harry-Ras-la-Casquette-Potter_ ? Pourquoi était-ce _lui_ qui avait vu Rogue aux pires moments de sa vie – humilié par ses camarades de classe, s'avilissant dans une ruelle, et son père qui l'avait... Non ! Non, il n'allait pas penser à cela, pas aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, à ce moment, une volée de hiboux fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle avec le courrier du matin. Non qu'il n'y aurait eu quelque chose pour lui – il n'avait même plus les moyens de s'abonner au _Prophète_ – mais c'était distrayant d'observer les faits et gestes sur les tables des quatre maisons.

Puis, un hibou quelconque de la volière de l'école atterrit sur sa gauche, entre lui et Vector. C'était pour Vector, bien sûr, si bien que Rogue ignora l'oiseau.

« Euh, je crois que c'est pour vous. » dit Vector, en indiquant le hibou.

Rogue ne leva même pas les yeux. « Vous vous êtes très certainement trompé.

– Mais, mais il y a votre nom dessus… » expliqua Vector, en tournant le paquet vers Rogue pour lui montrer l'adresse. Il se renfrogna. Le maudit paquet portait son nom. Il l'a arracha à l'animal et jeta un œil sur la salle, essayant de discerner l'expéditeur.

Aucun des étudiants ou des professeurs ne semblait le regarder. S'il n'avait pas déjà trouvé une fine bouteille de scotch dans son appartement, il aurait suspecté Albus. Minerva était une éventualité éloignée, mais cela faisait des années qu'elle ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre qui sache même ce que signifiait cette journée pour lui.

Il n'y avait rien à faire – il devait seulement l'ouvrir pour savoir qui le lui avait envoyé. Mais pas ici. Il restait encore au moins vingt minutes avant le début du premier cours, donc il glissa le petit paquet dans sa robe et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Une fois enfermé en sécurité dans ses quartiers, il sortit le paquet de sa poche. Il était enveloppé dans un papier d'argent uni et n'avait ni nœud ni ruban noué autour de lui. Peut-être provenait-il vraiment de quelqu'un qui le connaissait ? Il retira délicatement le papier et trouva un écrin de joaillerie en velours, couleur vert chasseur. Il n'y avait aucune note, rien pour identifier l'expéditeur.

Il n'était pas aussi naïf pour admettre que quelqu'un lui offre réellement un bijou. Ce devait être une ruse. Il ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit un collier à l'intérieur, mais il ne le regarda pas de trop près. Premièrement, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas un Portoloin, n'était pas ensorcelé, et ne disposait d'aucun sortilège de traçage ou de charmes surveillance sur lui. Il y avait bien de la magie en lui, mais il ne pu détecter quoi que ce soit sombre ou de malveillant. En fait, la magie en elle était chaleureuse. Elle semblait... agréable.

Contre son meilleur jugement, il retira le collier de la boîte et se mit à l'examiner.

La rune du Maître _ès_ Potions. Sculptée dans de l'onyx noir. Chaîne en platine. Tout compte fait, c'était vraiment un cadeau de toute beauté. La finition était superbe et la manière dont cette pierre capturait la lumière était fascinante. Il écarta mentalement Minerva de sa liste des expéditeurs possibles – c'était beaucoup trop cher.

Ou bien c'était quelqu'un avec assez de gallions à gaspiller qui lui faisait une blague pratique très coûteuse – peut-être en essayant de dénigrer son travail en tant qu'enseignant en DCFM avec la rune des Potions ? – ou c'était quelqu'un qui lui avait choisi un cadeau de rêve, de bon goût et tout à fait approprié pour son anniversaire. Et ça, c'était presque impossible.

Il se sentait comme un parfait imbécile, mais le collier dégageait une telle sensation de sympathie et de chaleur. Presque d'affection. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de changer d'idée, il déboutonna le haut de ses robe, gilet et chemise et l'attacha autour de son cou.

Une fois qu'il eut reboutonné tous ses vêtements, le collier était complètement invisible. Nul ne saurait jamais qu'il était là.

Mais _lui_ savait qu'il était là, et pour une certaine raison le porter lui fit ressentir ... quoi ? Quelque chose de bon, quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose... un peu comme s'il était… désiré, ou heureux ?

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.


	9. Un simple contact

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 9 – Un simple contact**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Catégorie : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure (Thesewarmstars) :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 9 – Un simple contact**

.

**13 janvier 1997 : Harry**

.

« Allez-y les copains, j'ai quelque chose à demander à Rogue au sujet de mes… heu… cours particuliers » dit Harry à Hermione et Ron. Hermione leva les sourcils – de toute évidence, elle voulait savoir exactement quelle était sa question – pourtant les deux repartirent sans lui.

Harry rangea ses livres très lentement et, une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, il s'approcha prudemment des bureaux de devant de la classe. Harry se rendit compte du moment où Rogue réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, parce que son corps tout entier se tendit. Harry pouvait pratiquement le _voir_ s'armer pour lancer un commentaire au sujet de leur dernier cours, prêt à frapper.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Rogue portait le collier qu'il lui avait envoyé. S'il le portait, il devait être caché sous ses vêtements et Harry ne le saurait probablement jamais.

D'un ton de conversation le plus naturel qu'il puisse adopter, Harry lui demanda : « Avez-vous un moment à m'accorder, Monsieur ? »

« Un moment, un moment seulement. À quel sujet ? » demanda Rogue.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte – elle était grande ouverte et le couloir était rempli d'élèves. Rogue comprit l'allusion et la ferma d'un petit mouvement subtil de sa baguette.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, il voulait régler ce sujet rapidement. « Eh bien, Professeur, je me demandais simplement si, éventuellement, vous seriez disposé à me donner des vrais cours supplémentaires en défense. Vous savez, m'enseigner des choses qu'on n'apprend pas en classe, des choses que j'ai besoin de connaître. Je comprendrai tout à fait si vous n'avez pas le temps ou ne voulez pas, mais je me devais de vous le demander. »

Rogue le regarda en clignant les yeux.

Harry s'était attendu à devoir convaincre l'homme et ce n'était pas le scénario qu'il avait envisagé.

« Si vous voulez, heu, prendre le temps de réfléchir, je comprendrai tout à fait… » hasarda Harry. Cela sembla sortir Rogue de sa stupeur muette et une raillerie habituelle revint de plein fouet.

« Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Potter. Je pense que c'est la première idée intelligente que vous n'ayez jamais prononcée en ma présence, et j'avais besoin d'un moment pour me remettre du choc. »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou une insulte, mais ça sonnait comme si Rogue avait acquiescé donc il supposa que c'était bien.

« Ce soir, sept heures. » ajouta Rogue d'un ton neutre.

Ce soir ? Non ! Il avait entraînement de Quidditch ce soir ! Il avait déjà dû réorganiser le calendrier de l'entraînement autour de ses leçons d'Occlumancie, et maintenant ça ?

« Mais... » commença-t-il. Rogue leva un sourcil comme pour dire : "_Ceci est votre demande, gamin impertinent, c'est à prendre ou à laisser_."

Harry soupira. « Oui, monsieur. À ce soir, alors. »

Comme DCFM était son premier cours, Harry passa toute la journée à anticiper sa leçon particulière, oscillant entre excitation et anxiété. Il y avait tant de choses que Rogue pouvait lui apprendre, mais il allait sans doute le mettre en pièces en le faisant. Il ne pouvait que croiser les doigts et espérer acquérir assez d'habileté pour faire face à Voldemort et s'en sortir indemne.

La journée s'éternisa ; paradoxalement, sept heures arrivèrent bien trop vite. Harry se tenait devant le bureau de Rogue, exécutant le rituel maintenant bien familier consistant à balancer son corps d'avant en arrière afin de rassembler tout son courage de Gryffondor. Il y parvint partiellement et, néanmoins, toqua à la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut autorisé à entrer, il se souvint d'une chose qui l'avait tracassé.

« Professeur, avant que nous ne commencions, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je vous demandais quelque chose ?

– Je suis certain que vous constaterez que vous venez juste de le faire, mais si vous avez une autre question vous pouvez aussi bien la poser. »

Harry ravala la remarque cinglante qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il ne fallait pas provoquer l'homme même s'il ne le méritait. Au moins pas avant avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante à sa question.

« C'est au sujet de cette… euh… sorte de picotement qui arrive lorsque… vous savez… lorsqu'on se touche... Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Harry était sûr qu'il allait lui dire que cela ne le concernait en rien ou que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre lui-même c'est qu'il ne méritait pas d'en savoir plus.

Au lieu de cela, il déclara : « Je pense qu'une démonstration est de rigueur. »

Harry dut admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse nette et précise – ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de Rogue – il suivit donc Rogue sur le côté de la salle de classe. Rogue semblait avoir aménagé cet espace pour leur cours – il y avait des blocs de pierres de différentes tailles contre le mur, et Harry pouvait sentir un champ de confinement magique autour d'eux.

« L'incantation _Reducto_, si vous le voulez bien. » dit Rogue en indiquant le premier bloc de pierre sur la gauche. Harry visa le rocher.

« _Reducto_ » prononça-t-il, et la pierre fut soufflée en une douzaine de morceaux qui retombèrent au sol quand ils buttèrent contre le charme de confinement. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. Il interrogea Rogue du regard – qu'était-il donc supposé voir ?

« Donnez-moi la main » ordonna Rogue en tendant la sienne. Harry allongea la main et dès que Rogue la lui saisit, il éprouva la sensation liée aux étranges picotements magiques. Il garda les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Les mains de Rogue étaient vraiment très élégantes, en y réfléchissant. Il imaginait que les mains du Prince pourraient être assez similaires – des mains de potionniste.

Cette fois, Rogue tint jusqu'à ce que le fourmillement ait totalement disparu, ce qui ne dura qu'à peine une minute. Le premier réflexe de Harry quand Rogue relâcha son emprise fut de resserrer la sienne. Il réussit à ne pas y céder en se disant que c'était juste ce picotement machin-chose qui était tellement cool.

Rogue désigna le bloc suivant et dit « Encore ».

Harry visa donc et répéta le sortilège.

La roche explosa comme si elle était bourrée de dynamite et Harry faillit plonger pour éviter les retombées avant de se rappeler de l'aire de confinement. Le champ de force magique brillait et scintillait d'une lueur bleutée là où les morceaux pratiquement pulvérisés s'étaient écrasés contre lui.

Il se tourna vers Rogue, les yeux grands ouverts, voulant savoir, au nom de tout ce qui était magique, ce qui venait juste de se passer.

« Notre magie est sympathique, Potter » dit Rogue, comme si cela expliquait tout. D'aussi loin que Harry s'en souvienne, cela ne lui disait rien du tout. Rogue avait bien dû s'en rendre compte parce qu'il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour signifier quelque chose du genre _Harry-Potter-est-une-espèce-d'idiot_ et retourna à son bureau en désignant à Harry la chaise en face de celui-ci.

« Notre magie est sympathique » répéta-t-il en parlant comme s'il s'adressait à une personne déficiente dotée de quatre ans d'âge mental. « Cela signifie que, lorsque nous nous trouvons à proximité l'un de l'autre, votre magie résonne avec la mienne et vice versa. Cette résonance occasionne aux réserves magiques qui demeuraient en repos de se libérer, peu à peu. La plupart des personnes possèdent plus de magie que ce qu'elles n'utilisent effectivement, soit parce qu'elles ne savent pas comment puiser dans ce potentiel, soit parce qu'elles n'en n'ont tout simplement jamais eu besoin. Cela est particulièrement vrai pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, puisque nous apprenons plus généralement à accéder à notre magie quand nous grandissons. En bref, chaque fois que nous établissons un contact un corporel, une petite quantité de magie qui était auparavant inaccessible pour nous sera mis à disposition ».

Harry sourit et dit exactement ce qu'il pensait. « C'est génial ! » Pas étonnant que les choses lui aient paru un peu plus faciles – sauf pour l'étude, tout bien réfléchi.

« Et c'est fréquent ? Pour deux personnes d'avoir leur magie sympathique ? » demanda-t-il.

Rogue semblait un peu mal à l'aise et pinça des lèvres légèrement avant de répondre. « Certainement pas. Même si je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une ou deux autres paires de personnes à travers le monde, je ne connais qu'une seule paire de personnes vivant avec leur magie sympathique.

– Une seule paire ? Et qui c'est ?

– Arthur et Molly Weasley » répondit Rogue.

« Ainsi, chaque fois qu'ils se touchent » – ce qui était assez fréquent, Harry s'en souvenait bien – « ils ont accès à plus de magie ? » Cela lui semblait tenir mieux.

Snape secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Cela ne peut arriver jusqu'à ce que toute la magie de la personne ait été libérée. À ce moment-là, un toucher devient... un simple contact. »

Pour ce qu'il en était entre lui et Rogue, Harry était quasiment certain qu'un toucher ne deviendrait jamais un simple contact.

.

* * *

.

**25 janvier 1997 : Rogue**

.

Rogue scruta son verre de scotch, en essayant de se vider l'esprit. C'était un excellent scotch – provenant de la bouteille qu'Albus lui avait offerte, en fait – mais il allait lui falloir en ingurgiter beaucoup plus pour arriver au stade où il voulait se trouver.

En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, son esprit restait toujours actif. Malefoy était encore aussi stupidement discret sur ses desseins. Rogue voyait bien que le jeune homme commençait à paniquer, et il redoutait qu'un autre fiasco surgisse de plans mal conçus. Maudite soit Narcissa pour son inquiétude ! Maudit soit Drago pour son entêtement ! Et maudit soit Albus pour sa demande enjouée d'être tué !

Et il ne savait toujours pas qui lui avait envoyé le collier. Il ne voyait que deux groupes d'élèves qui pensaient qu'il était un professeur de potions digne de valeur. Le premier comprenait ses Serpentards, et comme le collier n'était ni vert ni en forme de serpent, il se sentait assez à l'aise pour l'écarter. Le second n'était pas un groupe en tant que tel puisqu'il s'agissait de Hermione Granger, et que cette notion était au-delà du ridicule. Donc, en supposant que le don n'était pas une blague – un point qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à concéder – il ne provenait pas d'un élève. Aucun de ses collègues membres du corps enseignant n'avait agi différemment envers lui ; en outre, il en connaissait assez sur leur capacité financière pour savoir que très peu d'entre eux aurait pu lui offrir un tel présent. Il était aussi possible que ce cadeau vienne de quelqu'un vivant en dehors de Poudlard, mais il avait été délivré par une chouette de l'école... Non, il n'était pas près de résoudre l'énigme !

Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'attacher le fermoir autour du cou chaque matin. Il ne se sentait en rien proche d'un fou sentimental – quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais été accusé d'être par le passé – pourtant il y avait quelque chose comme ça. Il aimait l'avoir et le toucher. La magie en lui était trop chaleureuse, sûre et amicale – presque familière – trop gentille pour être niée. Cela lui faisait simplement du bien de le porter. Ce qui, bien entendu, le rendait profondément mal à l'aise, mais pas assez cependant pour l'en empêcher.

Au moins Potter progressait, quelque chose dont Rogue était beaucoup moins surpris que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Ils s'étaient réunis deux fois par semaine et tandis que son Occlumancie n'avait que très légèrement progressé, ses qualités en défense avaient avancé à pas de géant. Sans doute certaines d'entre elles provenaient de son niveau de puissance accrue, mais Rogue ne pouvait faire semblant d'en ignorer la véritable cause.

Il était étrangement satisfaisant de voir Potter bien faire. Parfois, à la fin de leurs cours, Rogue s'était retrouvé dans une ambiance chaleureuse avec une boule de sensation serrée dans la poitrine qu'il ne pouvait expliquer de manière adéquate. C'était aussi – et c'était assez effrayant – à ces moments-là qu'il se mettait à regretter être sorti en toute hâte de l'esprit du jeune homme lorsque Potter avait lancé le maléfice à Malefoy. Il aurait voulu voir comment cela finissait.

Des trains de pensée pareils étaient de ceux qui le laissaient assis devant un feu mourant, tentant de se perdre dans une bouteille de scotch. Rogue soupira. L'alcool n'était d'aucun secours et il se faisait tard. Il était plutôt temps d'essayer de se perdre dans le sommeil.

Dans la chambre à coucher, il retira ses vêtements en veillant à les plier ou, au besoin, à les suspendre soigneusement puis entra dans la salle de bain pour effectuer ses ablutions nocturnes et récupérer sa chemise de nuit accrochée derrière la porte.

Il y avait un assez grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo – il avait été livré avec ses appartements et avait résisté à tous les sortilèges de disparition – et il essaya de l'éviter pendant qu'il se lavait le visage mais finit par céder à l'inévitable et leva les yeux. Il pouvait observer son reflet jusqu'à ses hanches et son regard fut attiré par une déchirure relativement nouvelle, une cicatrice de plus qui lui striait l'abdomen sur environ quinze centimètres.

Il parcourut la cicatrice du bout du doigt. Celle-ci était pour avoir été un vilain garçon. Il en suivit une autre, juste à gauche de son nombril. Pour s'être soumis à son père. Une brûlure sur son bras. Pour avoir laissé sa mère mourir. Une griffure profonde sur la poitrine. Pour être si laid.

Il traça, cicatrice après cicatrice, ses péchés en revue. Pour avoir été battu par des Gryffondors arrogants. Pour avoir une âme vide. Pour être tombé amoureux de MacAllister. Pour avoir pris la Marque. Pour avoir tué des gens qu'il avait connus. Pour avoir tué des inconnus. Pour le premier homme qu'il avait torturé. Pour avoir aimé ça. Pour avoir fait du mal. Pour être brisé. Pour cet endroit sur son corps où était dessinée la Magie Noire. Pour être indigne d'amour. Pour avoir promis de tuer son seul ami. Pour être un mauvais mentor. Pour avoir failli à protéger ses élèves.

Pour désirer ses élèves. Non, pas ses élèves.

Un élève.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il se hâta de revêtir sa chemise de nuit, ajouta à la dernière minute "Pour être un lâche" et se glissa dans son lit. Il posa soigneusement son collier sur la table de chevet, lui donna une ultime caresse et ferma les yeux.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Commentaire de la traductrice :**

.

Alors, pour vous, que sont ces picotements et ces chatouillis ? Est-ce que l'on ne se rapproche pas d'un couple d'Âmes Sœurs ?

.

.


	10. Je sais qui vous êtes

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 10 – Je sais qui vous êtes !**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

**Chapitre 10 – Je sais qui vous êtes !**

.

**21 février 1997 : Rogue**

.

« Vous le sentez toujours ? » demanda Rogue en libérant la main Potter. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se tenir les mains pendant environ une minute, au début de chaque leçon, et chaque fois que Rogue devenait plus réticent à se séparer.

Potter fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, plus maintenant que nous avons cessé de nous toucher, bien sûr. Mais je l'ai senti avant, comme toujours.

– Comme toujours ? Êtes-vous certain que la sensation n'a pas changé ?

– Ouais, c'est toujours pareil. Pourquoi, vous ne vous la sentez pas aussi ? » demanda Potter avec anxiété.

« Pendant un bref instant seulement, » répondit Rogue « et tout juste. Il fallait s'y attendre, bien sûr, puisqu'avec les vingt années d'expérience en plus que j'ai par rapport à vous, j'ai été en mesure d'accéder à ma magie plus que ne l'avez jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Vous avez simplement commencé avec plus de magie en réserve que moi. »

Cependant il était vrai que la libération de magie n'avait pas diminué du tout pour Potter car il devait en avoir beaucoup plus au départ que Rogue n'en avait jamais supposé. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre et voir. Et il était temps qu'ils commencent leur leçon.

« Sans baguette, Monsieur Potter. Nous allons essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent ce soir. »

Il se rendit compte que le jeune homme essayait de cacher sa déception. Sans doute pensait-il que Rogue allait le faire lire ou lui donner à faire une quelconque activité tout aussi déplaisante. Ce qui allait suivre serait une surprise pour lui.

Rogue tapota le presse-papiers de son bureau et commanda « Invoquez-le.

– Mais… » dit Potter et sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers son étui de baguette magique.

« _Sans_ baguette, ai-je dit. Maintenant, invoquez-le. »

Le gamin le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes, mais néanmoins respecta ses instructions. « _Accio_ presse-papiers ! » commanda-t-il et rata presque la petite sphère à fond plat qui arriva vers lui en volant à toute vitesse.

« Super ! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Alors, tous les sorciers adultes peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette alors ? Une fois qu'ils ont compris comment puiser dans leur magie, je veux dire ? Je sais que le Directeur y arrive.

– En effet, le Directeur est tout à fait calé en magie sans baguette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'est moins, quoi que tout à fait capable. Les deux seuls autres pratiquants que je connaisse sont votre Directrice de Maison et moi-même, bien que nous soyons tous deux capables d'effectuer seulement des sorts plus simples comme l'appel de nos propres baguettes, etc. »

Il hésita un moment avant de poursuivre. Dernièrement, il avait été si ouvert et loquace avec ce jeune homme que s'en était franchement un peu bizarre. Il ne l'avait même pas insulté ce soir. Eh bien puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire maintenant, il pourrait tout aussi bien finir.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de pratiquer de magie sans baguette depuis quelques mois. Je suis tout à fait désireux de réévaluer mes capacités, nous allons pratiquer ensemble. »

Ils pratiquèrent donc. Ils commencèrent avec des sortilèges d'attraction et des sorts de lévitation pour des petits objets. Comme ils continuaient, Rogue constata qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à transfigurer son bureau en un puma des montagnes ou en petit bateau de pêche de crevettes grises ! Oui, son niveau de compétence s'était définitivement accru !

Potter semblait avoir encore plus de facilités. Il avait sorti magiquement tous les livres des rayonnages de Rogue et les faisait voler au-dessus de leurs têtes, engagés dans une danse complexe. Il ne semblait même pas leurs prêter grande attention.

« Très bien, Monsieur Potter. S'il vous plaît, faites-les revenir aux rayonnages dans l'arrangement dans lequel vous les avez trouvés. »

Potter s'exécuta à toute vitesse et se retourna vers lui souriant, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même. Pendant une fraction de seconde, cela donna à Rogue l'envie de lui rendre son sourire.

« Ôtez ce stupide sourire de votre visage : ce que nous faisons ici est très sérieux. Je pense que la prochaine étape est pour nous est la pratique de duel sans baguette » cingla Rogue dans son meilleur ton professoral.

Cela sembla fonctionner, parce que la figure de Potter redevint assez grave, en effet. « Je sais, » dit-il. « je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi nous faisons cela, uniquement juste parce que je m'amuse. J'ai besoin d'apprendre tout ce que je peux pour pouvoir mettre à bas ce malfaisant et hypocrite salopard.

– Surveillez votre langage, Monsieur Potter. » avertit-t-il automatiquement, mais ce fut un autre mot qui retint son attention. Il avait entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres être qualifié de beaucoup de noms d'oiseaux, mais il ne se souvenait pas que le mot "hypocrite" figurait parmi la liste.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend hypocrite à vos yeux ? »

Potter haussa les épaules. « Je ne comprends pas comment il peut parler de nés-moldus et des sang-mêlé de cette façon alors qu'il est lui-même un sang-mêlé. Et il ne fait pas qu'en parler pour ses disciples sang-sur, il le pense vraiment. »

Quoi ? Rogue avait dû avoir un quelconque problème auditif. « Que voulez-vous dire par "_il est un Sang-Mêlé_" ? »

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté. « Vous ne le saviez pas? Son père était un Moldu. Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

Rogue secoua la tête sans rien dire. Non, il ne le savait fichtrement pas ! Une rage aveugle bouillonnait en lui et menaçait de déborder quand elle fut brusquement remplacée par la sensation que son bras gauche prenait feu. Quand on parle du loup…

« Je suis convoqué » siffla-t-il entre les dents, luttant contre le réflexe de se maintenir étroitement le bras près du corps. Cela ne l'aiderait pas, rien ne l'aiderait.

Potter paraissait dévasté et semblait avoir gelé sur place. « Retournez à votre dortoir, Potter, je dois partir tout de suite !

– Mais… »

Rogue lança à Potter son regard le plus menaçant, et le jeune homme se dirigea enfin vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne se glisse dehors, il se retourna.

« Simplement... simplement soyez prudent, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il doucement puis il disparut.

Rogue ne s'arrêta pas à examiner la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahit en pensant que le jeune homme pourrait en fait se préoccuper de ce qui lui adviendrait. Non, il fallait se dépêcher : ce n'était jamais agréable d'être le dernier à arriver à une réunion.

Il effectua un appel par cheminette à Albus pour lui rendre compte de la situation, se précipita vers les portes, conjura son masque coutumier et transplana.

Quand il arriva dans la même salle sombre en pierre qu'à la dernière réunion, il fut surpris de ne trouver que deux autres personnes présentes auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À en juger par leur posture, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, père, et de l'odieux petit rat.

Il s'avança, prêt à s'agenouiller pour baiser l'ourlet de sa robe quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'exprima.

« Halte-là, Severus. »

Son ton ne contenait aucune de ses fausses affections habituelles, il ne l'avait même pas appelé « Cher Severus ». Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Mon Seigneur ? » demanda-t-il, laissant percevoir sa confusion en l'accompagnant d'une moue légère, comme pour montrer qu'il se sentait privé d'une faveur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana. « Dis-moi, Severus, comment se porte le jeune Harry ? Ses compétences en duel se sont-elles épanouies sous ta tutelle ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Mon Seigneur ? » osa Rogue une fois de plus.

« N'essaye pas de me tromper avec des mensonges de plus et l'expression de ta fausse loyauté ! » ragea-t-il. « Je sais qui tu es, et je ne supporterai pas cela plus longtemps ! »

Il pointa sa baguette directement au centre de la poitrine de Rogue et reprit sa respiration. Rogue savait exactement ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que c'étaient ses derniers instants, et il n'y avait pas une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour y échapper. Sa baguette était encore rangée dans son étui et il n'aurait pu, en aucune façon, la saisir à temps.

Il se retrouva à penser "_Tu vas me manquer, gamin_" juste avant d'entendre les paroles.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ».

Et puis il heurta le sol – le Sortilège de la Mort n'était-il pas supposé être instantané ? – et son corps hurla de partout, dans les endroits dont il ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient auparavant, des zones que le Doloris n'avait jamais encore touchées – et le Sortilège de la Mort n'était-il pas censé être indolore ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort ?

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres fixés sur lui avec la même confusion, il se sentait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard furieux et tendit à nouveau sa baguette. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vint à l'esprit de Rogue qu'il lui fallait transplaner, sans baguette, et tout de suite.

Avant que le sortilège puisse se répéter, Rogue ferma les yeux et transplana.

.

* * *

.

**21 février 1997 : Harry**

.

Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu au moment où Harry retourna à tour de Gryffondor, et aussitôt il se coucha sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Son souci pour Rogue était si dévorant qu'il soupçonnait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir de toute façon.

C'était étrange, cette inquiétude débordante qu'il éprouvait pour un homme qu'il avait détesté il y avait à peine quelques mois. Et pour une raison totalement inexplicable, il se sentait coupable à ce sujet, comme s'il trahissait le Prince en laissant Rogue occuper autant ses pensées. Et c'était tout simplement absurde ! Peu importe ce que Harry pouvait fantasmer, lui et le Prince ne partageaient pas _réellement_ une relation, ou quelque chose même qui même y ressemblait un peu. Le Prince ne l'aurait probablement pas aimé, même s'il avait su qui Harry était. De toute façon, le Prince ne le connaissait pas, donc toute cette ligne de pensée était inutile. Il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Il y avait deux livres sur sa table de chevet, et feuilleter le manuel de potions du Prince serait vraiment contraire à l'objectif, alors il prit son livre de sorts en Fourchelang. Il s'était avéré que Hermione avait eu raison et que l'ouvrage était tout simplement appelé _Fourchelang Magique_ **(1)**.

Il avait réalisé des progrès constants dans le déchiffrage du livre depuis Noël, mais c'était lent. Il avait commencé le chapitre intitulé "_Sorts Sombres pour Serpents Sournois_" il y avait quelques jours et c'était, de façon troublante, la parfaite distraction qu'il recherchait.

Il s'installa donc sous ses couvertures et lut les sections sur la façon d'animer les Inferi, les différentes méthodes de vivisection et comment porter le sang d'une personne à ébullition. Puis il tomba sur un sort qui devait être celui que Voldemort avait utilisé pour marquer ses Mangemorts.

« _Ce sort liera un serviteur à son maître, en établissant un lien magique et une marque que le maître pourra utiliser pour appeler le serviteur en cas de besoin ou de le punir en cas de désobéissance_ » indiquait la description du sort. Oui, cela sonnait définitivement comme la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il lut l'incantation pour le sortilège et fut certain de l'avoir entendue auparavant. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà lue quelque part ? Il agita ses méninges pendant quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il cherchait à retrouver et il se saisit brusquement du manuel de potions sur la table de chevet, le feuilletant frénétiquement.

Voilà ! C'était ici.

À côté de « _je ne sais pas ce qui m'a été fait_ » le Prince avait écrit : « _Sahashii sissah shiissii ?_ » **(2)**.

Ces mots – partie du sortilège de marquage –avaient été translitérés en caractères latins par quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Fourchelang. Rédigés par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé !

Et puis, cela le frappa de plein fouet : son Prince avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Son Prince était un Mangemort ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait inventé tous ces sorts "_pour les ennemis_".

Mais cela sonnait comme s'il le regrettait, non ? "_…je sais que je me suis moi-même placé dans cette situation_" avait-il écrit. Cela voulait dire qu'il savait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Pas vrai ?

Harry savait seulement que le Prince n'était pas mauvais. Il était un homme bon. Il était intelligent, s'exprimait bien, était sarcastique et probablement le meilleur potionniste que Poudlard ait jamais vu.

Oh doux Merlin ! Il savait qui c'était, qui son Prince était en réalité.

Il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité, s'assura qu'il avait le livre de sorts et courut vers la porte, en ignorant les questions de Ron sur l'endroit où il allait à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il devait se rendre aux cachots.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il cognait à la porte du bureau de Rogue, tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Quand il réfléchit au fait qu'il était désormais plus de minuit, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée ou protégée magiquement, alors il entra et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il avait vue Rogue emprunter quelquefois. Cela devait sûrement être l'entrée de ses quartiers, non ? Harry l'espérait vraiment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier.

Il toqua à la porte, mais là encore il n'y eut pas de réponse. Peut-être que Rogue était endormi... Assurément, il serait revenu de sa réunion à cette heure-ci ? Harry frappa plus fort.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Rogue ! Merci Merlin ! Vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai découvert ! Je peux vous débarrasser d'elle ! J'ai trouvé le contre-sort. Je peux supprimer la Marque des Ténèbres ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction chez Rogue. Il se tenait là, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte, l'air ahuri. En regardant de plus près, Harry vit qu'il était mortellement pâle et se maintenait comme s'il luttait contre une grande douleur. Il avait également l'impression que Rogue avait gardé cette expression déroutée pendant un certain temps, donc ce ne devait pas être dû à sa visite inopinée à plus de minuit ou à l'annonce de ses nouvelles. Rogue avait-il même entendu ?

« Monsieur ? Ça va ? Quelque chose s'est passé durant la réunion ? » demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'être ensorcelé pour avoir posé des questions qui n'étaient pas ses oignons.

Puis, à sa plus grande et absolue surprise, Rogue effectivement lui répondit.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris où se portait ma réelle loyauté. » dit Rogue, d'une voix tremblante atypique. « Malefoy était là, il devait lui avoir révélé quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas comment il l'aurait su. Puis il lança le... ou je pensais qu'il avait lancé. Il a prononcé les paroles pourtant, et je suis tombé ; mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu. Puis, j'ai transplané.

– Il vous a lancé le Sortilège de la Mort ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue opina, puis secoua la tête. « Il… Je ne suis pas certain. Je pensais qu'il l'avait lancé. Pourtant, je suis encore là. »

Harry sourit. « Je pense qu'il a vraiment lancé. C'était votre collier, il vous a protégé. Je ne peux pas croire que cela ait effectivement marché ! »

La main de Rogue s'envola vers sa poitrine, où Harry savait que le pendentif se trouvait sous ses vêtements, tout contre sa peau.

« Comment saviez-vous ? Vous ne pourriez positivement pas être... » Il perdit le fil de ses mots et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Vous ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, principalement pour vous présenter des excuses, je suppose, pour avoir envahi votre vie privée. À plusieurs reprises. Et pour vous dire combien je vous respecte. » Harry marqua une pause. Il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient encore tous deux sur le pas de la porte. « Écoutez, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer ? »

Rogue parut sceptique, mais s'effaça néanmoins pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne prit pas de siège, et n'en offrit aucun non plus à Harry. Celui-ci se dit qu'au moins il valait mieux rester debout dans le salon de Rogue que sur le pas de sa porte.

« Vous avez dit que vous pouviez la supprimer ? » demanda soudain Rogue.

Harry acquiesça. « Vous aimeriez que je vous l'enlève ?

– Comment pouvez-vous bien savoir comment faire ?

– Eh bien, quelqu'un qui m'est proche a reçu la Marque – il s'est rendu compte par la suite de son erreur, et il a passé sa vie depuis lors à essayer de la réparer, je pense – mais il l'a reçue et il a écrit une partie du sortilège de marquage dans un de mes livres. Et cela m'a aidé à savoir ce que je lisais quand je l'ai retrouvé dans un grimoire. Oui, je sais qui vous êtes… » dit-il doucement, puis il répéta sa question. « Vous aimeriez que je vous l'enlève ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se tenait simplement debout, regardant fixement Harry avec une intensité que celui-ci n'avait jamais connu auparavant. En avait-il trop dit ? Était-il passé et avait-il ruiné la relation de travail qu'ils avaient laborieusement créée ? Définitivement Rogue n'agissait pas de façon tout à fait égale à lui-même, mais Harry supposa que s'il avait survécu au sortilège de la Mort, il aurait peut-être été encore plus flippant que Rogue.

Après plusieurs minutes, Rogue hocha brièvement la tête et retroussa sa manche. Harry laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu.

« Ici. » Il ouvrit le livre à la page de droite pour qu'il puisse lire le contre-sort du texte – il n'était pas exactement concis et il ne voulait pas risquer de tout fiche en l'air – et s'approcha de telle sorte qu'il puisse poser la main sur la Marque. Après quelques secondes, Rogue lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'attends juste que le picotement s'en aille. C'est plutôt distrayant. » expliqua-t-il.

Une fois le picotement redescendu à un niveau qu'il pouvait ignorer, il commença. Alors qu'il en arrivait à la fin, Rogue se tendit et ferma les yeux comme s'il avait mal. Harry espéra vraiment que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il avait juste quelques mots de plus à prononcer et tout serait bientôt fini.

Quand il eut terminé, il lui sembla que Rogue n'avait plus mal. Il gardait ses yeux émerveillés rivés sur son bras sans tache.

« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, hein ? Peut-être vers la fin ? » demanda Harry.

Rogue finalement détacha son regard de son avant-bras et leva la tête. « Non, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je crois qu'il s'est douté de ce qui se passait et a essayé de l'empêcher. Il a essayé de conserver son emprise sur moi… j'ai pu le sentir.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, il est parti, et je me sens... Dieux du ciel, je me sens si léger. Libre !»

Harry sourit. « Je suis content de l'entendre. »

Rogue avait toujours cette expression pleine d'émerveillement sur son visage. « Pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela pour moi ? Je ne le mérite pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules comme pour balayer la question. « Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Vous êtes mon Prince ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue leva la main et effleura d'un doigt la joue de Harry. Celui-ci posa la main sur celle de Rogue pour la maintenir en place et ne put s'empêcher d'incliner la tête à ce contact.

Rogue déglutit bruyamment. « Pourrais-je... C'est-à-dire... Oh ! Dieux ! Harry, j'ai tellement envie te toucher. »

Sans hésiter, Harry se pencha vers Rogue et passa son bras autour de lui, le rapprochant de son corps.

« Je sais. J'ai envie de te toucher, aussi. »

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** Et non pas _Sortilèges et Autres Enchantements dans la Langue de Serpents_ comme avait indiqué le libraire à Hermione (voir le chapitre 7, _Surprises_).

.

**(2)** Voir le chapitre 4, _Frustrations_.

.

.


	11. Un nouveau départ

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 11 – Un nouveau départ**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

.

**Chapitre 11 – Un nouveau départ**

.

**22 février 1997 : Rogue**

.

Rogue savait qu'il agissait en quelque sorte dans un état second depuis qu'il avait transplané loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, à en juger par l'état de ses pensées et actions en cours, il n'avait toujours pas entièrement récupéré. À présent, il aurait dû surmonter le fait d'avoir été découvert en tant que traître et d'avoir survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Il attribuait donc son état à la disparition de sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Parce que vraiment, quoi d'autre pourrait être responsable de ce qu'il était _toujours_ debout à l'embrasure de la porte en train d'enlacer Harry Potter ? Quoi d'autre pourrait expliquer la sensation qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour rester debout ainsi toute leur vie ? Oui, il devait s'agir de la Marque.

Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Par exemple, le fait que Potter l'étreignait tout aussi désespérément. Ou que les doigts de sa main droite de Harry démêlaient les cheveux de Rogue tandis que son visage était enfoui dans son cou et qu'il inhalait profondément, comme s'il ne pouvait respirer assez de la fragrance de Rogue. Non, tout bien considéré, il ne pouvait penser à rien qui expliquerait suffisamment bien la situation.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas réel, peut-être qu'il était en train de rêver. De quelle autre manière aurait-il été possible que son parfait cadeau d'anniversaire provienne de Potter ? Que Potter ait affirmé le respecter ? Ait dit qu'il savait que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé était Rogue et qu'il avait envie de le toucher ?

Mais son corps était toujours endolori de l'échec du Sortilège de la Mort, et il tremblait légèrement. Il ne ressentirait pas la douleur si c'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Il recula légèrement afin de voir le visage de Potter – il était franc et ouvert, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas aisément identifier ce qu'il y voyait affiché. Quoi que ce soit, cela faisait son estomac bondir et son cœur battre plus vite.

« Je… » _ne veux pas être seul_ « …vous remercie de votre aide » dit Rogue en regardant son bras gauche.

« Aucun problème » répondit Potter, un chaleureux sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous devriez… » _rester, voudriez-vous rester ici avec moi ?_ « …sans doute rentrer. Il est plutôt tard. »

Potter se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais rester. » dit-il, en essayant courageusement de réprimer un bâillement.

« Aimeriez-vous… » _me tenir dans vos bras dans la pénombre ?_ « vous coucher ? »

Un sourire timide et un léger signe de tête plus tard, il conduisait Potter par la main vers sa chambre. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'en tricots de peau et sous-vêtements, Rogue déplia la couette et tendit la main à Potter. « _Je suis en train de l'inviter dans mon lit_ » pensa-t-il, incrédule.

Rogue, soudain nerveux, essaya de trouver une position confortable sur le dos tandis que Potter se couchait sur le côté avec la main appuyée sur le coude en le regardant, l'étudiant presque. Il tendit sa main libre et caressa la mâchoire de Rogue de l'oreille au menton.

« Tu es beau » murmura-t-il, et le corps entier de Rogue se tendit immédiatement. Il savait que cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas tout cela.

Rogue se tourna sur le côté, dos au gamin, et ferma les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres parlant avec la voix de son père, et dit à travers les mâchoires serrées « Je sais ce que je suis… ne te moque pas de moi, pas maintenant. »

« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça » dit Potter, et Rogue put sentir le jeune homme bouger derrière lui. Potter délicatement déplaça une mèche de cheveux de Rogue et posa un baiser sous son oreille.

« Si beau » murmura-t-il tout contre l'oreille de Rogue, puis plaça un bras autour de sa taille.

Rogue soupira presque. Il voulait rester éveillé, rester simplement allongé là à se prélasser et apprécier la sensation de cet homme qui le tenait comme jamais personne ne l'avait tenu auparavant, ses mots réchauffant le corps de Rogue, son souffle contre sa peau, mais il était trop épuisé et sentit sa conscience se dérober.

Il se réveilla avec un sentiment de contentement parfait et fut franchement surpris d'avoir pu même reconnaître cette sensation qui lui était totalement étrangère. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité.

Une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés l'accueillit lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il connaissait cette touffe… mais sûrement était-ce un autre rêve. Décidant d'en profiter pleinement avant de se réveiller pour de vrai, il se pencha vers le jeune homme en plaçant une série de baisers légers partout sur son visage et souffla "Harry".

Alors, les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans les siens et s'éclairèrent avec un sourire.

« Rog… Severus » murmura la bouche rose parfaite, qui lui souriait aussi, et puis il y eut une main derrière sa tête et Harry l'embrassait. Oui, c'était un beau rêve.

« Mon Prince… » dit Harry quand ils cessèrent le baiser. « Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce tu ressens toujours les effets du sortilège ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Quand il y repensa ses articulations étaient douloureuses, mais pas trop terriblement. Tout en détaillant son corps, il remarqua également qu'il ne portait pas sa chemise de nuit habituelle. Une prise de conscience envahit son esprit et il roula au loin. Oh ! Merlin.

« Dieux du ciel, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je suis tellement désolé. »

– Arrête de t'excuser, » dit Harry, « …et oui, tu es réveillé. Est-ce si mal ?

– Je n'aurais jamais dû…

– Arrête. Je t'ai embrassé aussi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et je ne le regrette pas. Et toi ? » demanda Harry passant les doigts sans y penser dans les cheveux de Rogue.

« Je devrais » répondit-il tranquillement.

Une main sur sa poitrine le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il bascule sur le dos et rencontre des yeux verts qui le regardait intensément.

Harry demanda : « Pourquoi ?

– Tu es mon élève.

– Est-ce tout ? »

Bien sûr que non. Il y avait une centaine de raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas faire cela. _Je te désire trop. C'est trop dangereux. Tu te feras vilipender par tes amis. Tu es trop beau et je suis trop laid. Tu diras quelque chose d'enfantin et je t'insulterai. Je t'étoufferai. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Je suis brisé. Tu vas me quitter._

Il y avait une centaine de raisons, mais il ne pouvait en donner aucune.

Harry rompit le silence. « Je sais que tu as peur… j'ai peur aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que je puisse t'abandonner. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner maintenant et je devrais probablement retourner avant que Ron sonne l'alarme, mais j'aimerais revenir. Si c'est d'accord. »

Rogue étudia son visage pendant un moment – oui, bien qu'il paraisse effrayé, il semblait sincère aussi – et acquiesça.

Le jeune homme, visiblement détendu, dit : « Bon. Puis-je t'embrasser encore avant que je ne parte ? »

« _Pourrais-je_ » corrigea Rogue automatiquement.

Harry ricana. « Oui, tu pourrais » dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Et puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Sachant que c'était réel, Rogue, cette fois-ci, prêta plus attention à ce baiser. Il fut très soulagé de se rendre compte que Harry n'avait pas la saveur d'un petit garçon. Il ne portait pas le goût de bonbons ou de jus de citrouille ou de l'innocence. Non, il avait une saveur nette et propre et subtile, une saveur merveilleuse. Rogue pourrait devenir accro à cette saveur.

Mais ils devaient respirer, et le baiser fut rompu.

« Quand est-ce que je vais revenir ? » demanda Harry, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, « Tu as quelque chose à faire après le déjeuner ?

– Avide, n'est-ce pas ? » taquina Rogue, puis il secoua la tête. « Non, je ne suis pas vraiment occupé. J'ai des copies à corriger, mais ce n'est pas urgent.

– Génial ! Je te verrai alors. » Une petite bise de plus sur ses lèvres et Harry était debout, recherchait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la porte. Juste avant de partir, il se retourna avec un brillant, joyeux sourire, et puis disparut laissant Rogue se sentir à la fois dépossédé parce que Harry avait disparu et ravi qu'il veuille revenir.

.

* * *

.

**22 février 1997 : Harry**

.

Il essaya, essaya vraiment, mais Harry ne pouvait supprimer ce sourire idiot de son visage. Il avait trouvé son Prince, et celui-ci l'aimait en retour. Et il n'arrivait absolument pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi audacieux avec Rogue, mais honnêtement, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu faire les choses autrement.

Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor en face de Ron et Hermione, et jouait avec son repas. Il leur avait révélé avoir trouvé le sortilège, s'être précipité dans les cachots et comment Rogue avait été découvert par Voldemort et que Harry avait enlevé sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il leur avait dit que Rogue avait été quelque peu bouleversée par les événements de la nuit et qu'il avait dû dormir sur place pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il leur avait également raconté que la leçon de la nuit dernière avait été écourtée par la convocation de Rogue et qu'il devait revenir après le déjeuner pour la rattraper.

Il pensait qu'il avait tout très bien expliqué, mais ils continuaient à le regarder encore bizarrement. C'était probablement son sourire persistant, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

Il essaya vraiment fort de ne pas regarder vers Rogue à la table des professeurs et se contenta de quelques brefs regards. Rogue était assis à côté de Dumbledore, et ils parlaient à voix basse. Rogue devait probablement être en train de lui expliquer avoir été découvert et que Harry descendant dans les cachots lui avait supprimé sa Marque des Ténèbres. Harry était sûr qu'il ne lui raconterait pas autre chose – à savoir les baisers – mais il espérait que leurs deux récits étaient assez cohérents pour boucher tous les trous.

L'heure du déjeuner passa, et il était pratiquement en train de se tortiller d'anticipation – sur rien en particulier, mais plutôt sur les possibilités. Quand Rogue finalement quitta la table du personnel, il se contraint à attendre quelques minutes, puis s'élança à sa suite.

À bout de souffle, il frappa à la porte de Rogue. Quand l'homme ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer, tout à coup, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils se tinrent debout, pendant un moment, à se regarder dans un silence inconfortable avant de Rogue ne propose « Une tasse de thé ?

– Oui ! Merci. » répondit Harry, heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Rogue l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée et s'installa dans l'autre. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent les flammes danser, en sirotant leur thé.

Quand il eut manqué de thé pour lui procurer une distraction, Harry se résigna au fait que, s'il voulait avoir une conversation, il allait devoir l'amorcer.

« Je sais que tu ramenais des informations importantes, » dit-il soudain, d'une voix résonnant soudainement fort dans cette pièce confortable, « mais je suis content que tu n'aies plus à le faire. Je sais ce qu'il en était, et je suis tellement soulagé que tu n'aies plus besoin d'y retourner.

– Nous avons perdu un atout précieux, mais je dois avouer que je suis soulagé également.

– Juste l'idée que tu souffres… de nouveau. J'ai vu quelques-unes des choses qui se passaient lors de ces réunions, et je ne veux plus jamais qu'il te fasse du mal.

– Qu'as-tu vu ? Tu n'as pas… As-tu vu ce qu'il… m'a fait ? » Rogue demanda, visiblement terrifié, et Harry leva son regard de sa tasse de thé vide pour chercher à lire le visage de Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il… Que t'a-t'il fait ?

– C'est sans conséquence. » répondit Rogue en baissant les yeux.

Harry posa sa tasse de thé au sol et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du fauteuil de Rogue pour se tenir à ses côtés. « Es-tu sûr ?

– C'est juste… pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

– D'accord, » dit Harry, désireux de dissiper le malaise évident de l'homme, « ne parlons plus de ça. Embrasse-moi plutôt ».

Rogue leva la tête en entendant cela, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire béante. Il hocha la tête, puis se leva et passa les bras autour de Harry, l'embrassant tout comme il le lui avait demandé. Une des mains de Harry serpenta immédiatement dans la chevelure soyeuse de Rogue – il ne pouvait cessez de caresser cette chevelure magnifique. Si jamais Rogue la coupait, il serait capable de commettre un meurtre.

Et sa peau était tout simplement incroyable au toucher. Maintenant que le picotement magique avait disparu, il pouvait réellement apprécier la sensation de cette peau pâle sous ses doigts et ses lèvres, et il voulait en découvrir plus sur elle. Il recula légèrement pour commencer à travailler sur ces boutons qui se mettaient au travers de son chemin et se renfrogna.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Rogue.

« Il ya trop de boutons sur tes robes… » se plaignit Harry.

Rogue le regarda comme s'il était complètement surpris que Harry aurait un jour pensé à le dévêtir. Harry continuait à se démener sur les boutons, mais il en avait seulement déboutonné deux.

Pensant au fait qu'on était un samedi et qu'il ne portait seulement qu'un pantalon et qu'un pull, Harry murmura dans un souffle : « C'est tellement injuste.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je veux te toucher – je veux pouvoir te voir, te sentir, te goûter, sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne – et que tu as un million de fichus boutons qui m'en empêchent ! »

Rogue tendit les bras et saisit les mains frénétiques de Harry, les immobilisant dans les siennes. Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux sombres qui le couvaient. Rogue repoussa les mains de Harry de sa poitrine, puis défit les boutons lui-même, en moins de trente secondes. Eh bien, s'il avait à faire cela tous les jours, il aurait été aussi bon que lui dans ce domaine.

Dès que le dernier bouton fut sorti de sa boutonnière, Harry leva les mains vers les épaules de Rogue et repoussa la robe. L'homme portait encore un gilet et une chemise, mais au moins ils allaient dans la bonne direction. Mais encore…

« _Plus_ de boutons ! » s'écria Harry. Oui, c'était vraiment injuste. Rogue leva les yeux et ôta son gilet.

« Es-tu satisfait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit Harry, et immédiatement s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise. Et au moins ceux-là étaient moins nombreux, et ils n'étaient pas non plus affreusement minuscules.

Avant qu'il n'arrive à la moitié du chemin, Rogue arrêta ses mains à nouveau. « Potter… Harry, je ne suis pas… Je n'ai pas un corps attrayant. Il fallait que je te prévienne.

– Eh bien, jusqu'à présent je pense que ton corps est très attirant – carrément sexy, à vrai dire – et je t'apprécie tel que tu es. »

Rogue lui relâcha les mains, mais Harry pouvait lire encore de l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

Harry en finit avec les fichus boutons et lui enleva la chemise.

« Putain, c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Rogue recula et se pencha pour récupérer sa chemise. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a ordonné, mais il ne l'a pas lui-même. » répondit-il en s'empêtrant pour remettre sa chemise, « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais…

– Non, s'il te plaît. » dit Harry, prenant le vêtement de ses mains. « Non. Tes cicatrices ne te définissent pas, pas plus que la mienne me définit. » Il lança la chemise, hors de portée.

« Je vais le tuer. Je vais le torturer et le tuer, puis le ressusciter pour le tuer de nouveau. Je suis _tellement_ désolé que cela te soit arrivé. »

À nouveau, Rogue avait l'air complètement égaré. Cela semblait lui arriver souvent ces temps-ci. « Tu n'es pas dégoûté… par moi ?

– Par toi ? Jamais de la vie. Par lui, oui ! Je suis assez écœuré pour le moment, mais je suis en train de me concentrer sur des choses plus agréables. Comme ce que j'ai juste en face de moi » répondit Harry, puis baissa la tête pour embrasser le torse de Rogue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter face aux nombreuses cicatrices, de sorte qu'il prit connaissance du corps de Rogue sans précisément les éviter, ni les rechercher. Il posait tout simplement la bouche et les mains là où il le voulait et accueillait tout ce qu'il découvrait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un son qu'il lui avait tardé d'entendre – depuis, lui semblait-il, des siècles – Rogue gémissait de plaisir. Le membre de Harry se contracta et un sourire bizarre naquit sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait fait, il avait donné du plaisir à Rogue. Et il ne voulait jamais arrêter.

« On pourrait peut-être, tu sais… » dit-il en regardant vers la porte de la chambre.

Rogue gémit de nouveau, l'embrassa possessivement et le conduisit vers le lit. Une fois arrivés là, Harry passa son pull-over par-dessus la tête et commence à enlever son pantalon, en regardant ostensiblement Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retiré le sien également.

Et voici qu'ils étaient tous deux nus et pantelants, à se regarder l'un l'autre de chaque côté du lit. Harry laissait courir ses yeux sur le corps de Rogue – il n'en serait jamais rassasié, il en était certain. Mais il y avait quelque chose que l'homme devrait savoir avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin.

« Euh, Rogue ?

– Severus.

– Quoi ?

– Mon prénom est Severus. Harry. »

Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffée inattendue de chaleur et sourit. « Oui. Severus. Il y a, euh… Je dois te dire que… je n'ai jamais vraiment… ou pas du tout, fait ça.

– Harry ? Essaies-tu de me dire que tu es vierge ? »

Harry rougit fortement et baissa la tête. Severus franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit Harry par le menton pour lui relever la tête.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais avoir honte. »

Harry se tortilla. « Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment. »

Severus gloussa de rire. « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de danger à ce que cela arrive. Le simple fait de t'embrasser m'a déjà fait presque jouir. »

Harry déglutit. Doux Merlin, cette voix… disant des mots comme ça…

Il poussa Severus sur le lit et se jeta sur lui, reprenant l'exploration de toute cette délicieuse peau nue. Expérimentalement, il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche et le mordilla doucement.

« Oh ! Harry… » entendit-il d'un peu plus haut, suivi par d'autres gémissements électrisants auxquels il était en train de devenir accro. Il joua avec le mamelon jusqu'à ce que Severus se torde sous lui, puis il descendit plus bas.

Il n'avait jamais été auparavant aussi proche de la virilité d'un autre gars, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était censé faire. La panique menaçait de l'emporter quand il remarqua une perle humide à la tête du membre. Il y alla à l'instinct et lécha la goutte.

Les hanches de Severus se soulevèrent et il s'écria « Harry ! Oh doux Merlin… » donc Harry le lécha à nouveau. Il léchait et embrassait toute la longueur érigée, puis fit disparaître la tête dans sa bouche. Il avait espéré qu'il serait capable d'en prendre plus, mais il ne voyait pas comment tout pourrait entrer, alors il se contenta de sucer et de donner des coups de langue à cette partie.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus haleta : « Oh, je vais, je vais… » et essaya de repousser la tête de Harry. Mais Harry en savait assez pour savoir que c'était plus courtois d'avaler, et il ne bougea pas. Il fut récompensé quelques secondes plus tard avec la chaude semence de Severus jaillissant dans sa bouche.

Il essaya d'avaler autant qu'il le pouvait, mais une partie s'échappa et lui coula sur le menton. Se sentant un peu bête, il se redressa et leva la main pour l'essuyer, mais Severus l'arrêta et la lécha.

Harry ne put s'empêcher. « Dieux du ciel, tu es incroyable… » gémit-il. Puis il se rappela ses initiatives résolument inexpérimentées et demanda : « Est-ce c'était bien ? »

Severus leva un sourcil. « "Bien ?" Non, je crois bien que c'était beaucoup plus que "Bien ?". À ton tour maintenant, si c'est ce que tu voudrais. »

Harry gémit. « Oh, Merlin oui. Je veux dire, si tu le veux aussi.

– Cela me fera plaisir » grogna presque Severus, puis Harry fut allongé sur le dos et Severus déposa de rapides baisers le long de son torse et – « Oh ! » – il y avait une bouche chaude et humide qui l'entourait et – « Dieux, c'est si bon ! » – Harry ne savait pas comment Severus avait réussi, mais sa queue entière était dans la bouche de Severus – et il pouvait réellement sentir la tête cogner dans le fond de sa gorge.

Et il bougeait la tête de haut en bas, et une main caressa les testicules de Harry en insistant sur la peau sensible, en dessous – « Severus ! » – puis remonta la ligne de ses fesses en appuyant sur son entrée, Doux Merlin…

« Sev… Severus ! » cria-t-il et il vint plus fort que jamais il se rappelait l'avoir fait avant. Il voulait dire quelque chose, lui dire que c'était foutrement merveilleux ou au moins le remercier, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester là et panteler.

« Tu as l'air positivement ravi » dit Severus, se déplaçant à ses cotés.

« Je crois que je le suis » répondit Harry en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Ne prends pas tes aises. Je suis sûr que tes amis se demanderont où tu es passé.

– Oh, je leur ai dit que je devais rattraper la leçon d'hier soir » dit Harry en fermant les yeux et en enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Severus.

« Cela fait plus de deux heures, Harry. Tu ne peux rester beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Harry soupira. Il avait raison, bien sûr. « Je ne veux pas y aller » dit-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop plaintif. « Je voulais te parler.

– Nous pouvons parler lundi, gamin. Il est préférable de partir avant de t'endormir ici. » Severus déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Harry et se leva, recherchant les vêtements de Harry. Bientôt, il était rhabillé et il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que de partir.

« Tu vas me manquer » dit-il timidement.

« Jusqu'à lundi, Harry » répondit Severus, et Harry aurait juré qu'il tentait de combattre un sourire. Ça allait être l'enfer d'attendre jusqu'à lundi.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Notes de la traductrice :**

.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** Personnellement la réplique de Harry à Severus « _je t'apprécie tel que tu es_ » m'émeut toujours. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en la lisant. Elle me fait penser à une réplique du personnage de Mark Darcy dans « _**Le Journal de Bridget Jones**_ » (film britanno-américain de 2001 réalisé par Sharon Maguire, d'après un roman d'Helen Fielding, publié en 1996) : « …_il se pourrait que je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup. Telle que tu es. »_

.

.


	12. Le MSSSGDP

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 12 – **_**Le MSSSGDP**_

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** **Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars**. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle** : Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

.

**Chapitre 12 – **_**Le MSSSGDP**_

.

**7 mars 1997 : Rogue**

.

Ils avaient eu, il y a tout juste quelques minutes, une très énergique et immensément satisfaisante fellation mutuelle et Severus était crevé. Malgré cela, il ne se laissa pas glisser dans le sommeil, il préféra beaucoup mieux savourer la sensation du corps au chaud entortillé autour de lui et ressentir la vibration d'un rythme cardiaque supplémentaire contre sa cage thoracique.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se prélasser dans leur béatitude post-orgasmique. Les cours supplémentaires avaient été étendus aux lundis, mercredis et vendredis mais, en général, ils ne passaient qu'une heure seulement sur le cours. Le reste du temps était consacré à prendre le thé, à parler, à faire les devoirs et, bien sûr, à la découverte continuelle de leurs corps.

Et la plupart des vendredis, Severus permettait à Harry de passer la nuit – Harry avait dit à ses amis que les cours du vendredi étaient particulièrement éprouvants et que, généralement, il finissait par récupérer de sa fatigue sur le divan de Rogue – et ils en profitaient pleinement.

Autant Rogue était heureux de voir Harry progresser dans ses cours – y compris, assez étonnamment, en Occlumancie – autant des moments comme celui-ci lui apportaient beaucoup plus de satisfaction. Ici, dans cette pièce garnie d'une imposante bibliothèque et de meubles sombres et éraflés reflétant l'aspect général – imposant et ténébreux – des cachots, le lumineux et brillant objet de son affection aurait semblé terriblement déplacé, mais assez étrangement, il seyait parfaitement. Le temps, beaucoup trop important, où Harry n'occupait pas ses quartiers lui faisait ressentir l'endroit vide comme jamais auparavant. Rogue se sentait vide.

Mais Harry était là maintenant. Rogue ne pouvait se souvenir d'un jour où s'était senti aussi heureux dans sa vie, ce qui était un peu déconcertant en soi, mais il était déterminé à en profiter pendant qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, sa béatitude fut interrompue par un gamin Gryffondor trop curieux.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry lui coupa la parole en levant les yeux au ciel et en ajoutant : « En plus de la question que je viens de te poser, c'est ça ?

– Tu pourrais bien, » répondit Rogue « seulement, je ne peux pas te garantir une réponse satisfaisante.

– Ça me convient. Combien, heu, de partenaires as-tu eu ? » demanda Harry en feignant la nonchalance.

« Y compris toi-même ?

– Non, je veux dire les personnes avec lesquelles tu as... tu sais... »

Rogue sourit et finit la phrase «...eu de véritables rapports sexuels ? »

Harry rougit et opina du chef. « Je t'ai raconté pour moi, tu t'en souviens. Tu sais… mon absence d'expérience. »

C'était vrai. « Très bien. Si tu veux savoir, trente-neuf. »

La mâchoire de Harry s'affaissa, puis il se ressaisit rapidement et sourit. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais diablement sexy, mais _trente-neuf_ ? » demanda-t-il, caressant les cheveux de Rogue.

_Personne ne voudra jamais te toucher_.

Rogue chassa les souvenirs de sa tête. Il savait qu'il y aurait des questions. « Je devrais m'expliquer. Le premier a été Kirlian McAllister quand j'étais en sixième année. Puis, entre la première et seconde incarnation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a eu trente-et-un Mangemorts. Six étaient des hommes que j'ai rencontrés au pub, à Pré-au-Lard. »

Et il s'arrêta là, se demandant si Harry pourrait effectivement les additionner. Il le fit.

« Cela fait seulement trente-huit. »

Rogue détourna les yeux, voulant que Harry se souvienne de leur première leçon d'Occlumancie de cette année. Il n'avait jamais évoqué cela et n'avait pas envie de commencer maintenant. _Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, sale petit cochon de mioche_. Il se demanda s'il pourrait jamais commencer un jour.

« Oh. C'est vrai. Je suis désolé. » dit Harry tout bas, puis demanda « Et les… heu, Mangemorts ?

– Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas passé mon temps à avoir des aventures torrides avec mes collègues Mangemorts. Il s'agissait de... punitions. Pour être un demi-sorcier... » _Je suis impur_« …pour être un sang-mêlé » expliqua Rogue.

« Un demi-sorcier ? Attends... Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est pour ça que la moitié de ton corps a été taillée en pièces ?

– C'est cela. » répondit Rogue et il attendit l'explosion inévitable d'indignation vertueuse. _Je suis déshonoré_. Peut-être une autre diatribe sur les salauds hypocrites. Il était sûr que cela ne serait pas beau à entendre et il ne cherchait pas vraiment à écouter ça. Il avait déjà vécu l'expérience.

Mais tout ce que dit Harry fut : « Ah, désolé à nouveau. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'en dire plus sur McAllister ? C'est celui sur lequel tu as écrit, après la section sur l'Amortentia ? C'est celui dont tu es tombé amoureux ? »

_Je suis indigne_.

_Jamais personne ne t'aimera_.

Rogue ne se souvenait pas particulièrement de ce qu'il avait écrit après la section « Amortentia » dans son manuel de sixième année de Potions, il ya vingt ans, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Amoureux ! » persifla Rogue. « Oui, je suppose plutôt que je ne me croyais amoureux. Stupide, oui ! Il était plus âgé que moi d'un an et, quoique je ne l'aie pas su à l'époque, notre relation était basée essentiellement sur le sexe et la commodité. Il a suggéré que je joigne les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand j'arriverai à l'âge requis – il a pu aussi laisser entendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais entretenir une relation suivie avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas un partisan.

– Alors tu l'as fait. »

Rogue acquiesça.

« Et puis il a rompu avec toi de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé, mon garçon !_

« Il a rompu. » confirma Rogue, maudissant l'imbécile épris et crédule qu'il avait été, puis il enjoignit « Changeons de sujet. » Sa béatitude post-orgasmique souffrait énormément.

« Ouais, d'accord. Alors, as-tu une idée de ce que planifie Malefoy ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est lui qui a failli tuer Katie et Ron. »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement une amélioration. Harry trouvait le moyen d'aborder à peu près tous les sujets sensibles, ce soir. Il aurait voulu refuser de répondre et demander à aborder encore un tout autre sujet, mais il lui était étrangement difficile de dénier à ce jeune homme quoi que ce soit, s'il avait le pouvoir de le lui accorder.

« Je sais qu'elle est sa mission. J'ai été forcé de prononcer un Serment Inviolable pour le protéger et l'aider à exécuter sa tâche au cas où il se trouverait incapable de la réaliser. Toutefois, il semble qu'il n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour partager ses plans en la matière. » Rogue pouvait sentir que Harry brûlait de curiosité et l'avertit : « Ne me demande pas ce qu'est sa mission. Ce n'est pas seulement mon secret. »

Harry fit la moue. « Bien ! Au moins, tu ne crois pas que je suis fou à insister sur le fait qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Personne d'autre ne me croit. »

_Vaurien_.

« À ton service. »

Harry lui lança ce qu'il devait penser être un sourire charmeur. « Je peux penser à d'autres services que tu pourrais offrir » dit-il, en détaillant Rogue haut en bas comme s'il avait l'intention de se régaler de son corps.

_Je suis écœurant_.

Rogue l'attira pour l'embrasser. « Est-ce bien vrai? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis enclin à... te rendre service ? » plaisanta-t-il en mordillant la délicieuse oreille de Harry.

.

* * *

.

**21 mars 1997 : Harry**

.

Quand Rogue annonça la fin de leur leçon particulière et qu'ils se rendirent au salon pour prendre le thé, des fées commencèrent à voleter dans l'estomac de Harry. Il était toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée de partager l'intimité de son Maître Potions favori, mais c'était généralement une bonne sorte de nervosité, un peu comme de l'anticipation. Ce soir, toutefois, il avait un plan.

Ce n'était pas un plan particulièrement bien construit ou cohérent, mais il c'était néanmoins un plan et il pensait qu'il avait une honnête chance de succès, même sans une stratégie pas à pas. Ce soir, il allait avoir des rapports sexuels avec Rogue – ceci-dit il devrait vraiment commencer à penser à lui comme à Severus au lieu de crier son prénom uniquement dans le feu de la passion – cela grâce à son plan. Ce soir, il allait finalement perdre sa virginité.

Il avait même effectué des recherches pour son plan. Eh bien, Hermione n'aurait certainement pas considéré la lecture d'un livre comme étant une « recherche », mais pour Harry c'était énorme. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui lui convienne à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, même dans la Réserve, il s'était faufilé à travers son tunnel secret pour Pré-au-Lard. Après s'être hâtivement revêtu d'un glamour, il avait plongé dans la librairie et avait déniché le livre parfait : _Le Manuel du Super Sexe pour Sorcier Gay et Désespérément Puceau_.

Le livre avait été son compagnon quasi-constant depuis son achat et il l'avait surnommé _Le MSSSGDP_. Non pas que ce surnom soit terriblement futé ou affectueux, mais il était plus rapide à retenir que la totalité du titre et, en outre, il n'aimait vraiment pas être qualifié de « _désespérément puceau_ », ne serait-ce que dans son fort intérieur. Il avait pris plus d'une semaine pour assimiler tout ce que le livre avait à offrir et il pensait qu'il était prêt.

Mais que faire s'il n'en savait pas assez ? Ou s'il se dégonflait ? Ou s'il se rendait complètement ridicule ? D'où les fées qui voletaient.

« Quel débat fait rage dans cet espace vide entre tes oreilles qui te sert de cerveau ? » demanda Rogue, amusé, faisant sursauter Harry et le ramenant à l'instant présent. Il essaya de son mieux de paraître suave.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. J'essaie seulement de décider si je devrais t'embrasser avant ou après que j'ai fini mon thé. »

Rogue leva un sourcil. « Est-ce tout ? Je pense que tu ferais bien de ne pas trop tarder à prendre une décision. »

Harry sourit, tout en reconnaissant la déclaration pour ce qu'elle était : une supplique du genre _embrasse-moi s'il te plaît aussi vite que possible_.

« Oh… Je ne sais pas, ce thé est vraiment très bon ! » dit-il. Sa taquinerie fut démentie par le fait qu'il posa immédiatement sa tasse de thé sur le côté et se dirigea vers Rogue.

Non, pas Rogue. Severus.

« Oui, je ne vois pas comment tu peux supporter d'abandonner ton thé. » dit-Severus, en reposant sa tasse également et en se levant de telle sorte que Harry et lui ne se tenaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'intervalle.

Harry lança silencieusement et sans baguette un sortilège de réchauffement sur leurs deux tasses et chuchota : « Le thé attendra », puis conduisit Severus dans la chambre où il enleva méthodiquement leurs vêtements et poussa doucement son – son quoi, son amant ? – qui se retrouva allongé sur le lit. S'ils n'étaient pas encore amants, ils le seraient bientôt, de sorte qu'il ferait mieux de s'habituer à ce terme.

Il était déterminé à réaliser son projet ce soir. Il ne voulait pas être arrêté par les inévitables questions de Severus – _Es-tu sûr ? Ne voudrais-tu pas te préserver pour quelqu'un plus convenable ?_ – et pensa qu'il connaissait un moyen de les éviter. Il avait lu quelque chose dans _Le MSSSGDP_ et, bien que cela ne paraissait pas particulièrement... hygiénique, tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire c'est que c'était garanti faire gémir et supplier de plaisir n'importe quel sorcier.

Commençant par embrasser les lèvres souples de l'homme, Harry continua sa série de baisers le long du corps disposé devant lui. Il déposa un baiser au bout du membre érigé de Rogue – non, de Severus – mais ne s'attarda pas à cet endroit ce qui amena l'homme à gémir de frustration.

Ce fut de courte durée. Quand Harry écarta les globes lisses et soyeux de ses fesses et lécha son entrée, il laissa échapper un tout autre genre de gémissement. Harry donna un nouveau coup de langue, en appliquant un peu plus de pression, et le son de bienvenue fut répété.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse, ce qui était heureux puisque Severus semblait incapable d'en formuler une, au-delà de ses gémissements bien sûr, et il s'attela de nouveau à sa tâche. C'était loin d'être aussi fastidieux qu'il se l'était imaginé et les sons que Severus faisait étaient plus que suffisants pour faire disparaître la légère nervosité qu'il ressentait encore. Se souvenant des suggestions du livre, il pointa le bout de sa langue et poussa délicatement l'intérieur.

« Argh ! Harry, oh... » gémit Severus, poussant son bassin pour rencontrer la langue de Harry. Harry décida que _Le MSSSGDP_ était un sacré bon livre.

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis se dégagea, provoquant un petit cri plaintif chez l'homme désespéré au-dessous de lui.

« Severus… » dit Harry, puis il attendit pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute l'attention de l'homme. Une fois que les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens, il annonça son plan. « Je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi ce soir, Severus. »

Severus attendit un long moment, puis fit quelque chose qui surprit Harry et l'amena à se demander s'il était tombé dans une réalité alternative ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il remonta ses jambes jusqu'à la poitrine, les maintenant en place avec sa main derrière les genoux, et dit : « Alors, fais-le. S'il te plaît. »

Ce n'était _pas_ le plan de Harry. Pas du tout. Mais, oh Merlin, Severus paraissait tellement sexy comme ça, tout abandonné et offert. Est-ce que Severus en fait voulait qu'il… – il partit à la pêche pour trouver un autre terme, qui ne sonnait pas aussi stupide, mais aucun ne venait – …_le prenne_ ? **(1)** Apparemment oui.

« Le lubrifiant ?

– Table de chevet » répondit Severus.

Harry invoqua le pot de verre qui claqua dans sa paume. Il trempa les doigts dans le liquide visqueux et baissa la tête pour sentir le produit. Cannelle. Cannelle, gingembre et citron.

Harry pressa un doigt contre le pli rose étroit et s'arrêta pour s'assurer de nouveau de l'accord de Severus. « Es-tu certain ? Je ne… voudrais pas tout gâcher.

– Harry, quoi que tu fasses ne pourra être qu'une amélioration pour moi. Ce sera beau. » dit-il, puis ajouta doucement : « S'il te plaît. »

Eh bien, avec une invitation pareille il ne pouvait guère s'arrêter. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il savait des expériences précédentes de Severus et de ce qu'il venait de dire, cela n'avait pas dû être particulièrement agréable pour lui dans le passé. Harry était déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il fallait : Severus ne ressentirait aucune douleur ce soir.

Lentement, il enfonça son index jusqu'à la première phalange et attendit de ressentir que les muscles se détendent comme l'avait précisé le manuel. Oui, ça y était. Le reste de son doigt glissa à l'intérieur. Il le bougea d'avant en arrière à quelques reprises, puis ajouta un deuxième, les recourba légèrement à la recherche de l'endroit particulier dont parlait le livre.

« Oh, doux... Merlin, qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? »

Ça devait avoir été là. Il sourit, plaça une main ferme sur la hanche de Severus pour l'empêcher de trop se tortiller, et effleura l'endroit à nouveau.

« Oh mon... Ha... Harry, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… » gémit-Severus.

Harry introduisit un troisième doigt, s'assura de son amant était aussi détendu que possible, et se retira. Avec plus lubrifiant que ce qui était sans doute nécessaire – il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir – il lissa sa queue et se mis en position.

« Ça va ? »

Severus pressait à nouveau contre lui. « Oui, s'il te plaît Harry, maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. »

Harry rassembla chaque once d'autocontrôle qu'il possédait, ce qui était particulièrement difficile après le plaidoyer qu'il venait d'entendre, et entra dans Severus aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait. Une fois qu'il ne put aller plus avant, il chercha sur le visage de son amant des signes de douleur et n'y vit que du désir. Doucement, il commença à bouger.

Bientôt, il sembla qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait respecter ce rythme lent.

« Plus, Harry. Plus vite. Plus fort. » haletait Severus, et Harry ne fut que trop heureux de s'y conformer. Il put dire par l'expression sur le visage de Severus quand il atteignit cet endroit une fois encore, et essaya de garder son angle constant.

Avec un mélange d'extase et d'irritation, Harry sentit son orgasme venir plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il entoura d'une main l'érection tendue de Severus, déterminé à ce qu'il fasse jouir son amant en premier.

Ce qu'il fit. Quelques instants plus tard, un son brillant et intense s'échappa de la gorge de Severus et son corps entier se tendit, et Harry put réellement sentir son orgasme de l'intérieur. La sensation fut tout simplement trop euphorique et il plongea vigoureusement quelques fois de plus et déposa sa propre semence profondément au cœur de son amant.

Il devait s'être effondré par la suite, parce que les premières choses dont il fut de nouveau conscient fut le cœur de Severus battant contre son oreille et sa main lui parcourant ses cheveux. Il sourit contre la poitrine de Severus.

« Eh bien, c'était plutôt spectaculaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveux – nous aurions pu l'avoir fait depuis des semaines ! Cela sera moi la prochaine fois, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, puis il releva la tête afin de voir le visage de Severus.

On aurait dit qu'il y avait les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues Severus, mais ce n'était pas possible… Pourtant, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être d'autre ?

« Oh, Dieux du ciel, je t'ai fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais tellement inquiet et j'ai essayé, je – oh, je suis désolé ! »

Severus secoua la tête et un coin de sa bouche se leva pour former un demi-sourire. « Non, je n'ai senti aucune douleur. Harry, je... ça n'a jamais été comme ça pour moi. Personne... tu... je... je te remercie, Harry. »

Harry sentit comme si son cœur pourrait bien éclater dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha et embrassa les larmes sur le visage de son amant. Severus passa son bras autour de Harry et les repositionna, calant sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Harry senti un chaud baiser pressé contre sa peau nue, alors qu'ils plongeaient tous deux dans un sommeil heureux.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

**(1)** C'est extrêmement difficile de traduire « top » et « bottom » en français. Les termes _actifs_ et _passifs_ sont généralement utilisés dans le milieu gay français, mais je trouve qu'ils ne reflètent pas toute la subtilité des expressions anglaises originales. D'autant plus que « top » est aussi employé en tant que verbe en anglais, comme c'est le cas dans la phrase. C'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour _prendre_ (et _être pris_). Si vous avez de meilleures suggestions, je suis preneuse…

.

.


	13. La tâche à accomplir

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 13 – La tâche à accomplir**

.

**Auteure : Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice : Forêt Interdite**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

**

* * *

Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

.

**Chapitre 13 – La tâche à accomplir**

.

**22 avril 1997 : Rogue**

.

Il était assis penché à son bureau dans ses quartiers, occupé à griffonner à l'encre rouge des commentaires désobligeants sur les copies de quatrième année, en essayant d'ignorer sa crampe à la main, son mal de dos et la petite voix lancinante dans le fond de son esprit qui lui susurrait qu'il pourrait être en train de faire autre chose, qu'il aurait préféré avoir une certaine personne en sa compagnie pour chasser la solitude qui avait tendance à s'immiscer quand cette personne était absente. Ainsi, plutôt que d'évaluer les connaissances de ses élèves, Rogue se mit à se rappeler de son enfance dans son école primaire moldue et de ce qu'il avait entendu les autres enfants dire au sujet des parcs d'attractions. D'après leur description des tours de manège – la façon dont ils vous faisaient monter, descendre, tourner en rond et la façon dont vous en descendiez chancelant, trébuchant, vous sentant un peu malade, comme si vous ne saviez pas vraiment où vous étiez ou comment vous tenir debout – cette _chose_ qu'il vivait avec Harry lui faisait à peu près le même effet.

Quoi que fut _cette chose_ qu'il vivait avec Harry.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, et Rogue sentait toujours qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur les événements. Il savait qu'il aimait la façon dont Harry faisait ressortir ses émotions, les sons qu'il pouvait tirer du jeune homme avec ses doigts, sa voix ou sa bouche, la façon dont ils parlaient tranquillement, ou buvaient le thé ensemble ou encore s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence complet et pourtant éloquent. Quoi que ce soit, il aimait cela, mais il se sentait encore complètement dépassé, et c'était une sensation à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué.

Il se sentait aussi un peu inutile. L'Ordre n'avait maintenant plus personne pour ramener des informations privilégiées sur les activités de Mangemorts, et les autres moyens de recueillir des renseignements étaient assez peu fiables. Parfois, il on aurait dit que l'Ordre découvrait les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres à travers _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en même temps que le reste de la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni.

Une autre conséquence de sa découverte en tant qu'espion, c'était que maintenant Drago lui faisait encore moins confiance qu'auparavant, ce qui signifiait, pas du tout. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour lui de découvrir le plan du garçon, sauf peut-être par accident. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être il ne connaîtrait ce plan qu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et ainsi éviterait de... eh bien, il préférait ne pas penser à ça.

Alors, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'utile, il se jeta à corps perdu dans l'entraînement de Harry. Ils s'entraînaient toujours encore trois fois par semaine, aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient l'endurer. Le fait que Granger ait découvert, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, la nature de leurs relations aidait aussi beaucoup – Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce que Harry lui avait raconté quand elle l'avait mis au pied du mur mais, apparemment, elle approuvait – car la jeune fille procurait des excuses à Harry quand ce dernier était interrogé par son entourage.

Harry avait finalement maîtrisé l'Occlumancie, et dernièrement Rogue avait plutôt du mal à éviter d'être blessé sévèrement au cours de leurs duels. Hier encore, il s'était trouvé à raconter des histoires à Madame Pomfresh comme quoi il avait trébuché dans les escaliers alors qu'elle lui soignait les dégâts causés par le sortilège de fracture d'os que Harry lui avait lancé et qui avait traversé net son bouclier. La partie la plus surprenante était que la magie de Harry continuait toujours à ressortir chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient mais, d'après ce que Harry lui avait dit, la durée de la sensation de picotement se raccourcissait. Rogue osa même spéculer que, au moment où toute sa magie aurait été libérée, Harry serait le plus puissant sorcier vivant, et osa même espérer que Harry pourrait bien être en mesure de réussir ce que l'ensemble du monde sorcier prenait pour acquis qu'il allait accomplir.

Mais, malgré cela et tous les événements que Harry avait traversés dans sa courte vie, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça avait été une courte vie. Harry était encore si jeune, plein de vie et de potentiel. Severus avait le cœur serré lorsqu'il pensait aux doux sourires et aux yeux confiants du jeune homme.

Combien de fois il fut tenté de dire à Harry de l'oublier et de trouver quelqu'un comme lui, jeune et dynamique, qui pourrait partager les merveilles du monde avec lui tout comme ils les découvraient ensemble.

Mais alors il pensait à sa propre espérance de vie et, en véritable Serpentard, il décidait à la fin de profiter du moment présent tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Harry pourrait avoir une relation parfaite avec un jeune sorcier ou une gentille sorcière plus tard, après que toute cette guerre et ses désagréments soient finis.

.

* * *

.

**7 mai 1997 : Harry**

.

« Tu as entendu parlé des Horcruxes, hein ? » demanda Harry, puis il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Horcruxes ? Horcruxi » essaya-t-il de prononcer le mot au pluriel, puis il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. »

Severus ronchonna. « Horcruxes ! Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Pourquoi, entre toutes les choses, demandes-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Harry posa sa tasse sur le côté. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore en aurait parlé avec Severus. Il avait été, après tout, dans la situation idéale pour collecter des informations à leur sujet.

« Tu sais, ce souvenir du professeur Slughorn que Dumbledore a voulu que je recueille ? Et bien il s'avère que Voldemort en a probablement fait sept. » Non, ce n'était pas ça. « Non, il a séparé son âme en sept morceaux, ce qui fait six Horcruxes. Et je ne peux pas le tuer tant qu'ils n'auront pas tous été détruits. »

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent. « Mais ce sont des objets extrêmement dangereux ! Il attend de toi que tu trouves et détruises six artefacts de Magie noire ? Est-ce qu'il a fait une overdose de bonbons au citron qui lui a grillé le peu de neurones qui lui restait ? »

Harry sourit intérieurement à entendre Severus si préoccupé par sa sécurité. Il avait beau ne pas être un homme très démonstratif, mais Severus lui faisait savoir à sa façon qu'il se souciait de Harry.

« Non, il n'y en a que quatre à trouver… Ce journal intime qui avait presque réussi à tuer Ginny en était un, et Dumbledore en a détruit un autre l'été dernier.

– Cette bague était un Horcruxe ! Je l'ai aidé à contenir la Magie noire qui l'empoisonnait, mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe. Je pensais que c'était un _simple_ artefact de Magie noire. » Severus fronça les sourcils, manifestement contrarié par l'idée d'avoir été laissé pour compte.

« Eh bien, » dit Harry « nous essayons de savoir ce que peuvent bien être les autres Horcruxes et où Voldemort aurait pu les cacher. J'espérais que tu pourrais avoir quelques idées, parce que nous en savons un petit bout mais je pense que nous sommes un peu coincés. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Severus était assis là, la mine encore renfrognée, les mains entourant la tasse presque vide posée sur ses genoux.

« Severus ?

– Je ne peux pas croire qu'Albus ait estimé qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance à ce sujet… » murmura Severus en baissant la tête et il ferma les yeux très fort, comme s'il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi stupide. « …je pensais vraiment qu'il avait confiance en moi. »

« Eh ! » s'exclama Harry en se rapprochant de façon à poser la main sur l'épaule Severus « …il _te_ fait confiance. C'est simplement qu'il est comme ça, tu sais bien, il n'aime pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Il a confiance en toi. _J'ai_ confiance en toi. »

Harry hésita. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire et il savait que Severus avait besoin de l'entendre, mais c'était encore effrayant et il n'était pas sûr que ce fût le bon moment pour ça. _Eh bien, tu es un Gryffondor ou pas ?_ se réprimanda-t-il.

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

La tête de Severus se leva à toute vitesse et les yeux sombres cherchèrent ceux de Harry, implorant.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, « tu ne m'aimes pas, ne dis pas cela, pas à moi. »

Harry leva son autre main pour caresser la joue de Severus. « Je le répète. Je ne peux pas te mentir… Je t'aime. »

Severus s'éloigna de lui brusquement en hurlant : « Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! » Il se leva du canapé et arpenta le bureau en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Bien ! Harry savait que Severus ne l'aurait probablement pas bien pris, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette rebuffade pure et simple. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

Soudain Severus arrêta ses allers-retours nerveux et se tourna vers Harry. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai à faire, ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire – tu n'auras pas les mêmes sentiments à la fin de l'année scolaire, je peux te le promettre… » déclara-t-il, puis il s'affala sur le canapé et, vaincu, laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains.

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que tu as à faire… Je suppose que c'est cette tâche mystérieuse dont Malefoy a été chargé et que tu devras terminer pour lui. Mais tu as tort sur le reste. Je t'aime en ce moment et je t'aimerai quand finira l'année scolaire et que tu auras fait ce que tu devais faire, et je t'aimerai encore dans cent cinquante ans et lorsque je serai sur mon lit de mort. J'espère que tu seras là avec moi, mais même si tu n'y es pas, cela ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Harry fouilla dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas poète, et il ne pouvait imaginer une meilleure façon de s'exprimer. Au lieu de cela, il prit la main de Severus, la porta à ses lèvres, et plaça un long baiser sur ses doigts pâles.

Quelle que soit cette chose que Severus devait faire, de toute évidence, cela le tourmentait. Il avait l'air paniqué rien qu'en y pensant.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ? Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ? » le supplia Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable. Il n'y a rien que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre puisse faire pour aider. Et d'ailleurs…

– …_Ce n'est pas seulement _[ton]_ secret _…je sais ! » finit Harry pour lui, « Je déteste voir ce que cela te fait. Au moins je suis sûr que, quand cela arrivera, peu importe ce que c'est, tu ne _voulais_ pas le faire. Que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu et, qu'en définitive, tu n'avais pas le choix. Et je continuerai à t'aimer. »

Severus semblait se rendre compte qu'il avait été battu et il afficha un demi-sourire triste. « J'ai toujours su que tu avais des difficultés à former des pensées cohérentes, donc je suppose que je ne peux pas me plaindre.

– C'est ça, crétin, » dit Harry et, tirant Severus du canapé, il se dirigea vers la chambre en le traînant par la main : « Je suis exactement ça : un gâteux imbécile, du moins quand je suis si près de toi. Tu veux voir si tu pourrais aider à achever ma transformation en une incohérente flaque de radotages sentimentaux ? »

Severus Harry l'attira à lui avec un grognement et captura sa bouche avec un baiser fougueux.

Harry pris cela comme un oui.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Coups de cœur :**

.

Si vous voulez découvrir d'autres couples que le fameux HPSS, je vous engage à allez faire un tour sur les histoires écrites par **Lulu** **Joy** et **Eileen19**.

.

En allant sur le profil de **Lulu** **Joy** [id: 2116694], vous découvrirez des couples et des histoires insolites ainsi que des liens vers des fics en audio, on n'arrête pas le progrès !

.

Et en allant sur le profil de **Eileen19** [id: 1863695], vous aurez le plaisir de lire une fic captivante Severus-Hermione, _**L'Amour après la guerre**_ [id:5004900] (un de mes couples favoris, mais vous le savez si vous avez été voir du côté des fics que j'aime).

.

.


	14. Considération

**Titre : Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

**Chapitre 14 – Considération**

.

**Auteure :** **Thesewarmstars**

**Traductrice :** **Forêt Interdite**

**Rating :** **M**

**Résumé :** Traduction d'une fiction de Thesewarmstars. Au cours de sa sixième année, Harry devient très attaché au mystérieux ancien propriétaire de son livre de potions, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il découvrira qui il est réellement ? SS/HP, spoilers Tome 6.

**Déclaration solennelle :** Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Avertissement :** Slash SS/HP, mentions de viol et de torture.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :** Un grand nombre d'événements du tome six ont toujours lieu, même si certains ont été modifiés, et j'ai un peu joué avec les chronologies pour les adapter à mes besoins.

.

.

* * *

.

**Property of The Half-Blood Prince**

.

.

**Chapitre 14 – Considération**

.

**11 juin 1997 : Rogue**

.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité se passa en quelques secondes entre le moment où il entendit la supplication sortir doucement des lèvres d'Albus et le moment où il leva sa baguette. Il était suffisamment temps se rappeler toutes les fois où il s'était assis et avait parlé avec son mentor, les fois où Albus avait entamé une conversation avec un Rogue réticent et l'avait fait se sentir humain pendant quelques instants. Suffisamment temps de regretter toutes les fois où il avait décliné les invitations à boire le thé et consommer des myriades de gâteaux, drogués ou non. Certainement plus que suffisamment de temps pour se rappeler de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il se haïssait.

Mais avant tout dans son esprit, quand bien même il pourrait le nier, germa l'idée que, après cela, Harry ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder de la même façon.

Il prit une respiration, se blinda, et prononça les mots.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla que tout était encore pareil et il pensa que peut-être le Sortilège de la Mort n'avait pas fonctionné.

Et puis il mourut. Albus était mort. Le seul homme qui ait jamais eu confiance en lui, et peut-être même l'ait jamais aimé, était en train de chuter au sol, le corps déjà sans vie.

Mais non. Il n'avait pas été le seul. Harry l'avait aimé, lui avait fait confiance. Sans doute, c'était fini désormais. Il sentit sa poitrine se soulever dans ce qu'il se dit lui-même n'était pas un sanglot, heureux que personne ne soit là pour en être témoin et se retourna pour s'en aller.

« Severus, attends ! » entendit-il, et il pivota pour voir Harry ôter sa cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules. Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même pour parler sans éclater en sanglots, et il n'osait pas regarder le visage de Harry. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'y voir la trahison, le mépris qu'il savait s'y trouveraient.

Il fut effrayé quand il sentit les mains de Harry le saisir par les épaules dans une poigne solide.

« Severus ! Es-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il leva les yeux au ton sincère et aux mots inattendus, mais il ne pouvait pas encore parler. Est-ce que Harry lui pardonnait ? Ses actions étaient intolérables, comment Harry pouvait le regarder avec autre chose qu'un complet dégoût ?

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait demandé de faire ça… » dit Harry en serrant fort les bras autour du corps mince de Rogue. Le corps de Rogue se mit à trembler, secoué par des sanglots et il se battit pour se maîtriser. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la douleur.

« Chut… C'est fini… Chut… Je sais que c'est dur de… de le perdre. C'est difficile pour moi aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là – les Mangemorts vont commencer à monter les escaliers d'un moment à l'autre.

– Oui… » chuchota Rogue. « Ils vont venir, tout comme les membres de l'Ordre. Je dois fuir. »

Harry poussa un léger gémissement et passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Rogue. « Je sais que tu as raison. Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans chercheront à achever ce qui a été commencé en janvier, et tous les autres seront probablement dans l'état d'esprit de « _Je lance un sort d'abord et je pose des questions ensuite_ » après… après ce que j'ai fait. Nul endroit n'est sans danger pour moi. »

Harry se recula assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Oui, tu as raison. Fait ce que tu as à faire. Mais quand tu le pourras, Severus Rogue, reviens vers moi ! » Les yeux de Harry montraient une détermination farouche, et Rogue sentit un doux scintillement de chaleur s'allumer dans sa poitrine.

« Je dois aller rechercher le reste des Horcruxes mais, quand tu le peux, trouve-moi. Je vais devoir rester caché aussi, sans doute avec Hermione et Ron. Ensemble, nous pouvons nous cacher. Promets-moi, Severus, que tu me reviendras. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimerai toujours, et je continue d'y croire. »

Rogue le fixa pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête de façon saccadée. « Oui. Oui, je te trouverai. Je te retrouverai, Harry. »

Et puis, ils s'embrassèrent désespérément. Rogue ne voulait plus le laisser partir de crainte qu'ils ne rencontrent jamais de nouveau, mais finalement Harry se dégagea.

« Nous sommes restés ici trop longtemps. Allez, Severus, cours ! Je vais te poursuivre, surveille tes arrières, mais tu dois sortir d'ici maintenant ! »

Un dernier baiser, et ils coururent.

.

* * *

.

**23 août 1997 : Harry**

.

Harry s'assit devant la tente en serrant les genoux. Il ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient – une forêt quelconque, quelque part – mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ils avaient eu une piste prometteuse sur le médaillon Horcruxe et Hermione avaient envahi la tente avec des notes codées par couleurs, des fiches et des livres dans des langues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais rien de tout cela n'était à l'esprit de Harry en ce moment.

Il pensait à Severus. Severus, et le fait qu'il n'était pas encore venu.

Harry avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie à Ron, Hermione, et à la professeure… non, à la directrice McGonagall, et il était à peu près sûr qu'ils le croyaient. Après tout, il ne serait pas bon pour Severus de se montrer seulement pour être victime d'un maléfice lancé par Ron à sa simple vue et qui l'expédierait jusqu'aux confins de l'hémisphère Sud.

Cependant, il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre. Il avait espéré que, puisqu'il était le seul témoin, les nouvelles ne se répandent pas. Cela avait marché pendant un certain temps, mais finalement la rumeur avait filtré. Pourtant, il était réticent à en parler parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un veuille le croire. Il savait que Severus ne voudrait pas lui mentir sur ce qui s'était passé, et il avait peur de faire empirer les choses en en parlant trop tôt.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Severus se soit déjà montré ; et il était bien tenté d'abandonner la recherche des Horcruxes pour aller le retrouver. S'il n'était pas inquiet que sa maladresse à le rejoindre n'attirât davantage l'attention sur l'homme qu'il aimait, il aurait fait exactement cela. Il essaya de ne pas nourrir la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà trouvé et qu'il avait été blessé, ou pire encore. L'autre possibilité était que Severus avait décidé de ne pas venir, après tout, et cette pensée était presque toute aussi douloureuse.

Il était conscient que la clairière où ils avaient planté la tente était particulièrement charmante, avec ses fleurs sauvages et le petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait un peu plus loin, mais il ne pouvait pas les apprécier du tout.

Severus devait venir, et il devait venir bientôt. Il y avait un vide douloureux en lui, et Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de poursuivre cette tâche beaucoup plus longtemps sans lui. Au-delà de ça, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait survivre si quelque chose était arrivé à Severus ou s'il avait changé ses sentiments envers lui.

Au moment où des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et menacèrent de déborder, il sentit une présence en bordure des protections magiques. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier d'une attaque de Mangemorts ou de malheureux Moldus tombant sur eux, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que Severus était enfin venu.

« Harry ? » appela la voix soyeuse qu'il avait tant désirée entendre. Il se précipita au-delà des barrières magiques et étreint son Severus dans ses bras.

« Tu es venu, tu es là, tu n'est pas blessé, tu es revenu vers moi, tu es sain et sauf… » babillait-il sans fin au creux de l'épaule de Severus. L'homme avait l'air hagard, fourbu et fatigué, mais il était là, et il était _vivant_.

« Merlin ! Harry, comme tu m'as manqué ! »

Ils se tenaient serrés l'un l'autre, en se balançant d'avant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que Severus se dégage et dise : « Harry, je dois te parler. »

Harry acquiesça. Il pensait qu'il pouvait entendre n'importe quoi, aussi longtemps que Severus était là, à lui parler.

« Je sais que je n'ai rien à t'offrir, que je ne suis rien, mais…

– Non, Severus ! » Que dire ? Peut-être pas "_Tu es n'importe quoi pour moi_" mais plutôt… « Tu es tout pour moi, et…

– Arrête, Harry. S'il te plaît, aie l'égard d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre. Laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai à dire. »

À contrecœur, Harry acquiesça. Il pouvait écouter tranquillement, puis le convaincre que quelles que soient les horribles choses qu'il allait dire, elles n'étaient pas vraies.

« Je te remercie. Comme je le disais, je sais que je ne suis rien, excepté un vieux et misérable bonhomme hideux à l'émotion rabougrie. Je reconnais que je suis difficile, voire impossible à aimer. Je n'ai presque pas d'expérience dans les relations en tout genre, encore moins dans les relations romantiques et que, jusqu'à très récemment, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je me croyais capable d'éprouver. Mais je me suis rendu compte que cela était faux. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Severus le fit taire d'un regard. Harry voulait qu'il ait déjà fini. Cela sonnait comme s'il disait qu'il aimait Harry mais pensait qu'il n'était assez bien pour lui, et Harry avait hâte de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de _cela_.

« Je n'ai pas encore terminé. J'ai été professeur, gagnant le salaire d'un professeur, pendant quinze ans. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que ce que tu vois devant toi. Mon père ne m'a rien laissé, excepté une dette copieuse et une maison délabrée pleine de sinistres souvenirs et dans laquelle je n'ai pas envie de revenir. »

« Ma mère, d'un autre côté…» Il s'arrêta pour fouiller dans ses robes et y extirper quelque chose, mais il la tenait cachée dans sa main.

« …ma mère m'a laissé ceci :… » dit-il, et il pressa l'objet dans la paume de Harry. C'était un petit écrin, et Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers Severus. Severus pencha la tête vers le coffret pour, religieusement, l'ouvrir.

Harry releva soudainement la tête, yeux grand ouverts et bouche bée.

« …les anneaux de lien d'union de la famille Prince ».

– Un lien d'union ? Est-ce que c'est comme… se marier ? » bredouilla Harry.

« Les moldus se marient, les sorciers se lient. C'est plus profond, et irréversible.

– Pour toujours ? Jusqu'à ce que nous mourrions ? » murmura-t-il.

« Jusqu'à ce nous mourrions et même après. Pour toute l'éternité. »

Harry avala ce qui semblait lui bloquer la gorge. « Tu… tu veux le faire avec… avec _moi_ ? »

Severus baissa les yeux. « Je comprends que tu ne le souhaites pas – toutes les choses que j'ai faites… Mais je devais te le demander – ces dernières semaines ont été atroces et je ne pense pas que je puisse passer ma vie sans toi. Pourtant, je sais que tu es jeune et que je ne suis pas idéal… »

Harry, enfin, sortit brusquement de l'hébétement où il semblait se trouver et se jeta sur Severus en l'enlaçant si fort qu'il était sûr de lui laisser des ecchymoses.

« Oui ! Oui, oui… Je t'aime, oui, oui. Je suis tien, mon Prince, comme tu es mien. Oui, oui… » sanglotait-il et il put sentir le corps de Severus s'affaisser contre le sien avec soulagement.

« Ô, Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre, merci ! » murmura Severus « Je t'aime tellement, Harry. Plus que je ne puis le dire.

– D'accord ! » répondit Harry « Je ne trouve pas de mots non plus pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi ; je comprends parfaitement. »

Si nous survivons à cette guerre, pensa Harry, ce sera une merveilleuse vie, en effet. Jamais ennuyeuse, non. Mais absolument merveilleuse.

.

.

_**~.~ Fin ~.~**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de l'auteure Thesewarmstars :**

.

C'est à l'eau de rose, je sais, mais je suis une accro aux fins à l'eau de rose. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Note de la traductrice :**

.

Moi aussi, j'aime les fins heureuses. Je suis peut-être un peu fleur bleue… Cela finit un peu vite, mais l'important c'est qu'ils soient réunis et, j'ose le croire, pour leur vie entière après la guerre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Merci à Thesewarmstars** qui m'a fait l'honneur et le grand plaisir d'accepter que je traduise cette fiction.

.

.


End file.
